


「MDZ」二次創作

by bdfy



Series: 3400398 f/ht 罪侯與RI [5]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: 3400398 f/ht, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy
Summary: 2. 35：要是不知道就好了 (2018-10-09)3. 38：和吸血鬼的你 (2018-11-15)4. 40：二部三章前奏的妄想小故事 (2018-11-24)5. 44：新年幸福的梦 (2018-12-31)6. 49.1：为了和你在一起 (2019-02-26)7. 49.2：爱着的人 (2019-02-26)8. 50：捡到了鸡蛋 (2019-03-22)9. 54.1：无法斩断的锁链 (2019-02-26)10. 54.2： 名为面具的隐身蓑衣 (2019-07-31)11. 69： 即使是命中註定的對手 (2020-03-07)12. 22： 察覺到戀愛的兩個人的話 (2018-05-17)





	1. 目錄

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [FGO二次創作](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/503137) by 3400398. 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d

2

### 35：要是不知道就好了

### 摘要：

> 附有了的標籤，10因為說好好地看了寫色情小說的文字書先生絕對做，一點點寫了。  
雖然一直都是認真的在寫……(;´･ω･)   
好啊，到達得太早了，嚇了我一跳。還不到十五分鐘。什麼意思呢？(´Д⊂ヽ  
因此，我打算盡可能細緻認真地努力地描寫。R18

3

### 38：和吸血鬼的你

### 摘要：

> ※這是和正篇完全沒有關係的平行故事。  
為此，真名暴露著
> 
> 本來是在動畫片裡看到的，因為隔壁的吸血鬼桑就當作PARO開始寫的，所以就設定了這樣的開頭。  
吸血鬼PARO，現PARO。有點搞笑的感覺。  
各種各樣的設定很奇怪。角色崩潰注意。  
一會兒，華生君出來了。
> 
> 第1頁，就那樣轉載著beta—投下的。  
年齡限制安上,不過，嚴密R-15左右嗎？(;´∀｀)到最後還沒到。
> 
> 此後，homu調查新茶的名字和經歷，到再訪問館這樣的展開考慮著,不過，沒到達(´-ω-`) R18

4

### 40：二部三章前奏的妄想小故事

### 摘要：

> 如標題那樣，包含劇透。真名敗露。  
完全的捏造  
順便說一下，好像已經寫了好幾次了(;´･ω･)   
是那樣的感覺,不過，如果可以請—。Gen

5

### 44：新年幸福的夢

### 摘要：

> 真名暴露，劇透 Gen

6

### 49.1：為了和你在一起

### 摘要：

> 前些日子在春季Comil上作為無分配，變成了附著的冊子的內容。  
春日漫步，辛苦了。之後，也參加了網友會，和各種各樣的人聊天，度過了非常愉快的時間。謝謝您。
> 
> “為了和你在一起”→新宿配信二週年，關於新宿的話題。去迎接卡地亞怎麼也不被召喚的新茶的hom的話。R18

7

### 49.1：為了和你在一起

### 摘要：

> 前些日子在春季Comil上作為無分配，變成了附著的冊子的內容。  
春日漫步，辛苦了。之後，也參加了網友會，和各種各樣的人聊天，度過了非常愉快的時間。謝謝您。
> 
> “為了和你在一起”→新宿配信二週年，關於新宿的話題。去迎接卡地亞怎麼也不被召喚的新茶的hom的話。R18

8

### 50：撿到了雞蛋

### 摘要：

> 真名暴露，包括捏造  
恐怕，登場人物崩潰注意。
> 
> 因為稍微嘟噥了的材料，一點點滴滴做著，偶然這邊也提高嗎…(;´∀｀)   
因為感到最近是不是搞著原稿，接線播放著，感覺。無聊嗎？阿姨。
> 
> 新茶太好喝了。很開心，被聲音打敗，現在也會感到寂寞(;´･ω･)   
暫且，返回到原稿— Gen

9

### 54.1：無法斬斷的鎖鏈

### 摘要：

> 成為在spakomi拿出了的無分配的內容。  
真名暴露，劇透，捏造等有，無論發生什麼都能容許的方向。
> 
> “無法斬斷的鎖鏈”   
萊因巴赫段子和曲子段子混合而成的。  
以《初戀》、《一切都是你》、《永遠》三首歌為基礎。
> 
> 超級媒體，辛苦了。感謝手上拿著的各位，感謝陪伴我的姐姐們。謝謝您。  
因為要開動吹風機，如果有想郵購的人的話請看看。  
新刊、複印本的各位因為要追加各種各樣的裝訂工作，所以可能需要時間……(;´･ω･)   
首先，如果夏天Comi能受，下面成為夏天Comil，夏天Inter。我感覺就要掉下去了……(遠視) R18

10

### 54.2名為面具的隱身蓑衣

### 摘要：

> 事件簿來自伊貝的材料。  
由於面具關聯搞了的東西。  
事實上，這個故事在SPACOMI第一天的會場裡很渺小，一次在難以聯繫的環境中，數行都無法保存就消失了……(;´∀｀) R18

11

### 69： 即使是命中註定的對手

### 摘要：

> 真名敗露、劇透、捏造等。也有流血的表現。主人G、FujiRitsu標記。  
R-18 UkCaa。 omega Beta。 1.5部新宿后的設定。也有进入第2部分后才能理解的段子。如果能不深思的话就太感谢了

12

### 22： 察覺到戀愛的兩個人的話

### 摘要：

> 真名露餡，包括劇透  
暫且，新宿之後的設定。 2部開始前。視點到處都是
> 
> 收到的題目是“意識到戀愛的兩個人會怎麼行動呢”。
> 
> 只是，為什麼會這麼鬧彆扭呢…一邊這麼想著，一邊被故事束縛著的應該是教授吧。意外的是，想要深入確認的話會比較行動吧。  
就是這樣的感覺 R18

13


	2. 35：要是不知道就好了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 附有了的标签，10因为说好好地看了写色情小说的文字书先生绝对做，一点点写了。  
虽然一直都是认真的在写……(;´･ω･)  
好啊，到达得太早了，吓了我一跳。还不到十五分钟。什么意思呢？(´Д⊂ヽ  
因此，我打算尽可能细致认真地努力地描写。
> 
> 前几天的火花，辛苦了。  
来到空间的各位，拿着书的各位，还有陪伴我的姐姐们，真的非常感谢你们。  
真的很开心～(*´▽｀*)  
近期将重新开始BOOTH的邮购受理，请稍等。  
关于新刊的复印本，因为在BOOTH不被处理，请见谅。
> 
> 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10223061  
R18  
2018年10月9日 01:00

为什么，要抱住我呢？拿走了吗？

我好几次想，要是不知道就好了。可以说过去的自己没有的东西。

性欲。向异性倾诉欲望的对象，即使那样也想束缚自己的对象，就是他。只有他一个人，因为得到第二次生命而无法避免。因为邂逅后，从固定的故事中解放出来。

简朴的房间。室内只放最低限度的东西。与交换契约的老板使用的房间构造是一样的。

没有隔音设备等，近。但是，也不是对从者的行动一一说什么的主人。除了和主人一起承担任务以外，可以自由地完成各种任务。被忽略了。

“不，是……”

微弱的声音。苍蓝的瞳孔不安地抬头看翡翠，紧紧地握住床单。

在床上。躺在白色床单上的是皮肤白皙的男人。刻在脸上的皱纹和积蓄的胡子可以窥视年龄，但肉体却没有松弛。虽然说不上是肌肉质，但是在一定程度上很紧张。

落在初老男子身上的影子。舔着脖子，近距离的看着蓝色。那瞳孔深处看到的是像饥饿的野兽一样的凶猛。

“不应该讨厌，莫利亚蒂。你放手就行了」

被触摸，被奔跑的波浪吞没就行了，诱惑，与嘴唇接触了。

「……ッ」

咽气。我浑身发抖

我并不是不知道这种行为。好几次，身体连接在一起。尽管如此，还是说不愿意。这会让自己变成自己没有的东西。

“夏洛克……”

如果呼唤着被戴着的他的名字，或许是因为挥舞着被称为棺材的武器吧，抚摸着鼓起的胸板的手。紧紧地摘下被空气暴露的尖的乳头。

“啊”

“詹姆斯，喂，一起掉下去吧……”

哪里有影子的笑容。沉溺在连结身体的快乐中，说打算沉没。

代替回答，把手臂转到对方的背上拉了过来。

催促前方的行动。莫利亚蒂的觉悟已经决定了吧。在锁骨附近散布着忧血痕，一侧用手指欺负，另一边用舌头滚动，牙齿直立。吸上去后浮起的背影。

“啊，嗯，啊”

从口中发出的喘息。甜蜜的声音与平时低沉的声音不同。那个声音，溶化的表情，使之欲望福尔摩斯。

拿着芯，用手指弹起鼓起的小装饰物，品味着咯吱咯吱的触感。手指和舌头从两边被给予的刺激上体跳跃，不停的娇声。

“嗯……嗯，啊……啊、那里、净是……”

讨厌，被淋湿的苍色凝视着爱抚胸口的青年。年长者脸颊和泪眼都融化在快感中。那张脸夹杂着幼稚、艳丽的色调和虚幻的风貌。

把脸从心里移开。受到刺激，主张存在的乳头由浅色变为深色，白色的皮肤也湿漉漉的，微微的兴奋到红色。

“明明只用乳头就可以了”

“……啊！因为你很执拗……”

一下子压碎，顶住，被抓。用没有疼痛的绝妙的力量来玩弄。对于不知道男人的胸部也会变成性感带的莫里亚蒂来说，每次被重复都会变得敏感，非常困扰。

对用红脸反驳的对方，突然从福尔摩斯的口漏出的笑声。这种反应很可爱。

“但是，看上去很棒吧？”

虽然不能说是紧绷，但抚摸着适度的赘肉所覆盖的腹部，触摸着幼小的幼苗。与发色相同的银色下，有勃起的性器。也有色素薄的事，桃色的阴茎。颤抖着，从尖端渗出透明的液体。

“恩”

描画露出欲望的中心形状的指尖，屏住了呼吸。

手中紧握着不太被使用，保守,不过，确实是男人的器官。上下移动手，转向皮的话露出脸的龟头丢落吻。

“……呃，啊，啊，好可爱”

刚想被敏感的地方接吻了，舔舐溢出的液体的舌头。舌头光滑，下腹向上爬。被褥，被褥，前头跑的液体一边被分泌。

“哎呀，哎呀，哎呀……诶？”

如果被吸，被舐，被擦背面筋，持续不停的刺激，在对方的口中放出了的事明白，只是提高声音想避开，他只是嘴角提高。含在嘴里，粘粘地舔上去，催促似的吸。

“啊，啊……嗯，嗯！”

忍不住，腰浮起来了。福尔摩斯的口中放出欲望，moriaty。吞下嘴里蔓延的黏糊的苦涩液体，舔干净整个嘴巴，离开嘴巴。

“啊，是你的味道……”

青年用手背擦嘴唇，露出出迷人的表情。对漂亮整齐的脸寄宿的公雄的色香，moriatty咽下了纯粹的唾沫。身体的深处突然产生反应。

对踢床单的脚的动作，发出微弱的声音的moriatty，唰地笑了。

“我的声音也能感受到吗？”

「ち、違うっ」

即使发出否定的声音，身体的反应也是老实的。

手指缠绕舌头，沾湿唾液。连接舌头和手指的唾液线。莫利亚蒂的身体被进入视线的那个运动吓了一跳。湿润了的手指，触摸为了排泄的器官。

「……っ！」

手指借着湿润，钻进里面。在这里能得到的快乐，在这里连接这样的事也记了的肉体拒绝侵入了的手指的事。轻轻地缠绕。

“……嗯、嗯、啊……哈哈”

缓慢的动作。食指慢慢地摩擦着内壁，像探寻里面的状态一样活动着。因不习惯的异物感而短暂地吐气。

手指一根，两根，不断增加，扩大狭窄的入口，可以看到红色的内膜。从蠢动的内部被抽出的手指。白色和边缘收缩。

“即使不那么习惯也没关系。”

对只是手指往来绽放的花蕾，一个舌头舔舐zuri。看起来很好吃。

寄宿在仰视停止了玩弄中的福尔摩斯的眼睛的热。想要的表情。

“しゃーろっく……”

深蓝色。伸出手，保持热量，触摸勃起的中心。和莫里亚蒂一样是淡色，但形状凶恶。粗细和硬度，腮结的钾。与其说是煽动欲望，不如说是催促对方的触感。

“詹姆斯”

我会微笑着问你是否会向我索取。

“可以进来吗？”

明白不拒绝，问了。在明白对方也需要那个的基础上。

莫里亚蒂的脸颊更红。游泳的视线。闭上眼睛，仰望翡翠，张开嘴巴。

「放进来。把你」

连接肉体的快乐。向对方传达了那种热情，自己也想要。因为知道有些东西如果不说出口，就无法传达。

刀尖向屁股孔收拢，咕嘟咕嘟地侵入到naka的热块。擦着墙壁，向里走去，咯噔咯噔，龟头突出。

“哇，啊……嘿、嗨”

抬起的背和踢床单的脚。脚尖突然蜷曲起来，手放在年轻人的背上。紧紧地紧紧地抱住，想过度无处可去的热度和感悟。

「啊，啊……嗯，啊，啊”

挖出里面尽头的尖端。颤抖的肢体上扬着嘴角，拉着腰，这次突破了浅浅的僵硬。

莫里亚蒂感触感染到的地方，弱点很明显。如果推上前列腺，从取回了热的性器，与粘糊地白的混合的液体向根源使之传达，从口喘息的声音提高。

「哎呀，rokuu，那里，哎呀……啊”

大猩猩和肉筒来往，被打进的楔子。从结合部回响的粘着质的声音和皮肤碰撞的干燥的声音。竿子出现，被推入的运动红色的褶子窥视，边缘卷起来。

虽然嘴上说不愿意，但那表情看上去就像是沉溺在快乐中一样。福尔摩斯知道，福尔摩斯很讨厌被推倒。

“不讨厌。更加、对吧？”

贯穿始终。仰面朝天，睁开眼睛的moriaty。

「好棒！」

结肠之壁。想要进入那前面的肉棒。为了抓住体内的快感，在对方的背上竖起指甲。

与粘膜摩擦，不断往来的雄性。由于那个运动腰摇晃，结合加深。媚肉不离男根缠绕，紧紧地勒紧。

「啊，啊，啊，啊……啊，是吧……啊”

喘息着，不经意地将热度拧紧。发出声音，紧紧依靠，品味来往的雄性。贪婪，贪婪。

正在吃的是哪个？互相体味着一种快乐，去追求。

“……啊、是、詹姆斯」

在无需言语那样深的地方交换，如果只是那个伸出舌头不足，moriati也应对。互相缠绕舌头，在肉体深处连接，陶醉在喜悦中。

“嗯，哼……嗯，嗯”

ちゅ、ちゅく地品味混合的唾液，走向绝顶的两个肉体。追求快感的身体上下紧密相连，尽情地品味。

“嗯嗯！”

分散在腹部内侧和下腹部的液体。细小跳动的肉体和残渣也注入的腰形。

离开舌尖，以近距离凝视彼此的眼睛。残留着浓厚欲望的眼睛。

「Sherlock」

“詹姆斯，我想要更多……”

说出名字，只是触碰的接吻。感觉到还留在里面的雄性正在恢复体温，紧紧地勒紧它。

“呼……啊，你也是，对吧」

缠绕的媚肉。对那个紧固的束缚微笑，一下子推上了深处。

「啊！因为，很舒服……”

在福尔摩斯的腰部缠绕双脚，使其压在里面。用龟头挖出深处，想要更加深入的地方。

“嗯，把你的深处，撬开，灌进去。”

对做出可爱的反应的moriaty，稍稍亲吻了下脸颊。

“快来，爽快”

说着希望他那样做的话，就走开了。

品尝到心情平静，感受着舒适的温暖入睡。

与另一个自己一样的存在融合，不放开紧紧地抱住。我几乎要说，再也不放手。


	3. 38：和吸血鬼的你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※这是和正篇完全没有关系的平行故事。  
为此，真名暴露着
> 
> 本来是在动画片里看到的，因为隔壁的吸血鬼桑就当作PARO开始写的，所以就设定了这样的开头。  
吸血鬼PARO，现PARO。有点搞笑的感觉。  
各种各样的设定很奇怪。角色崩溃注意。  
一会儿，华生君出来了。
> 
> 第1页，就那样转载着beta—投下的。  
年龄限制安上,不过，严密R-15左右吗？(;´∀｀)到最后还没到。
> 
> 此后，homu调查新茶的名字和经历，到再访问馆这样的展开考虑着,不过，没到达(´-ω-`)
> 
> 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10370853  
R18  
2018年11月15日 00:14

1

据说森林的旁边有馆。那里放着各种各样的人偶成为了话题。

（人偶、吗……）

并不是对这些东西没兴趣。我对人类没有兴趣。没有打算跟他扯上关系。但是，很在意摆放着什么样的人偶。

深夜的森林中。月光照进来，却很暗。

“真的在这种地方吗……？”

在森林附近的馆。应该在森林中没有,不过，闯进了。

沙沙的声音。停下脚步，站着一位头发银色的初老绅士。

「哎呀？这么深夜，年轻人在干什么呢？”

白皮肤银色的头发。被月光照耀的男人的身姿。

“啊，听说有个人偶馆”

操作手持智能手机的终端，让他看了那个图像。

“嗯？这不是我家吗？”

“哈？”

吓了一跳的绅士瞪大了眼睛，他的背上突然出现了黑色的翅膀。类似蝙蝠翅膀的东西。

“从这里飞过去更快”

青年从背后把手臂伸进腋下举起，用翅膀在空中飞舞。

“你是什么人？”

在夜空飞行之类的行动。和那个人的身姿,不过，展开着羽毛的状态。

扑通一声走到门前，扑通一声翅膀，他笑了。

「啊。我是吸血鬼”

用诙谐明快的语调说，开门进去。追着他向地基内走去，屋子的门被打开了。

“嗬……”

西式馆。在现代是很少见的构造。上楼梯，追赶着朝二楼房间走去的男人，好不容易走到了大厅。壁炉上装饰的人偶。被称为人偶馆的原因就在那里吧。

“这样就满足了吗？心情好了就回去吧」

坐在沙发上，两腿交叉。长腿。走近坐着的他。突然靠近你的脸。

「什！虽然很近？”

「啊。果然，你是一个完整的造型。蓝色冰冷的眼睛。白皮肤。接近银色的发色。这是我的喜好”

“哈？”

抓住下巴，以快要碰嘴唇的程度近的距离观察，离开的青年的脸。发呆，呆呆地被取的吸血鬼。

“我喜欢漂亮的东西。”

高兴地说，也不客气，坐在吸血鬼旁边。

“没有像我这样跟阿拉菲夫说话的台词。本来，我觉得你的外表更适合称之为美型吧？”

吸血鬼一边生气一边说。

青年的外表适合用一句美丽的话。被后面抚摸着的偶尔苍白的黑发和翡翠的瞳孔。白皮肤。吸血鬼想，整齐的造型应该是他吧。

“你这么说我真高兴”

坦率地表现喜悦表情的青年年幼。不被对方做，呼气。

“如果不回去的话，我就把你赶出去？”

“据说吸血鬼不算老，你为什么会是这样的姿态呢？”

马马虎虎，回去，碰上了这样的意思,不过，青年不听。或许是受到了好奇心刺激，吸血鬼被目光炯炯地投向了视线，呜，害怕了。

“这个嘛，有各种各样的哦。外表什么的，怎么都行”

勉强回答的话，是脱下黑色外套的青年。摘下手套，握住吸血鬼的手。

“什么？什么？”

“我很喜欢你。再来这里也行？”

急忙赶来的年轻人。外表只能说是美貌，脸靠近，上身向后拉，但逃不掉。

“啊，随便你吧。”

长得很漂亮，幼小的可爱展现在眼前，初老的绅士折断了，突然转过脸来，这样说道。

“嗯。随你的便”

放开握着的手，再次穿上大衣。戴上摘下的手套，笑眯眯的脸朝着吸血鬼。

“我是夏洛克。我会再来见你」

说完就离开了房间

坐在沙发上的身体一滑一滑，吸血鬼蒙上了脸。从手指间看到的脸和耳朵都染红了。

“已经厌烦了……”

小声地那样泄漏了

夏洛克·福尔摩斯

姿容端丽。头脑清晰的年轻人是大学生。

讲义室。坐在座位上的福尔摩斯旁边的年轻人。

“真少见啊，你居然不迟到。”

“你太过分了。我也偶尔会认真接受”

稍微有点不高兴地说给他看，隔壁的青年打开今后讲课使用的参考文件。

“对了，沃森君。我找到了传说中的人偶馆”

“诶？”

福尔摩斯看起来很开心，但他却露出惊讶的表情，被称作沃森。

就这样，夜幕降临

穿过大门，敲打宅邸的门。门没锁吗，简单地开了。

“打扰了”

喊了一声进去。面向二楼的大厅，窥视房间里面，打开笔记本电脑，一边看画面一边沉思的他的身姿。看样子是注意到了,不过，吸血鬼好象没注意到福尔摩斯。尽量不发出脚步声，绕到坐在沙发上的他身后。

笔记本电脑的画面上显示的是公式。福尔摩斯睁开了眼睛。一般认为那个公式没有解开的人，福尔摩斯解开了,不过，没想同样地解开的人物在。

输入正确答案，解开了集中的吸血鬼后面的福尔摩斯拍手了。怀着尊敬的心情。

回头一看，有一个青年的身影，吸血鬼把电脑放在桌子上，瞪着年轻人。

“你打算干什么？”

“只是单纯地觉得很厉害而已。我以为只有我能解开那个问题，没想到你也能解开”

对于福尔摩斯的发言，吸血鬼大吃一惊。

“你也解开了吗？”

「啊。解开了”

与拥有相同头脑的人物邂逅。那是很少有的。

「这样啊。夏洛克……”

把昨晚听到的名字咬紧。我预感到了久违地过着无聊的日子。

“啊，对了，我该怎么称呼你呢？那个能解开，是教授吗？”

绕到沙发前，脱下外套，坐在旁边。凝视着蓝色的眼睛。

“你是个头脑灵活的孩子。也有当数学教授的时候。不凑巧，沐浴在阳光下，像这样老了”

推理力和观察力。对持有这些东西的青年给予正当的评价。毫不隐瞒地说出了这边的情况。安静地离开座位，伸个懒腰。

“这里没有人类的食物，怎么办呢？我吃饭了”

福尔摩斯的肩膀被“吃饭”这个词吓了一跳。说到吸血鬼的食物，就是吸血。

“要吸我的血吗？那也不错。如果是你的话”

放松脖子上的衣服，冷漠地俯视晒皮肤的青年。

“不做啊？原本，从活着的人身上吸血，是很危险的”

“诶？”

冷眼旁观，冷眼旁观，福尔摩斯凝固了。对与stasuta走去的吸血鬼，慌忙整理身体爱好，跟随。站在厨房里，从冰箱中取出瓶子，将瓶子倒入茶杯中。把杯子放入微波炉加热。

……

这是与故事中描写的吸血鬼相距甚远的行为。

回到大厅，宛如优雅地品茶一般，在喝着温暖人肌肤的血的吸血鬼面前，福尔摩斯拿出包里的面包，打开袋子啃。

“你的表情很意外吧？”

对读出福尔摩斯不理解这样的表情听的吸血鬼，koku，点头。

“跟一般记载的东西不一样。但是，生活在现代的吸血鬼就是这么一回事吧”

实际看到的东西有很多不同。

「教授」

“什么呢？”

“今晚可以住宿吗？”

对满面笑容地听的年轻人，突然喷了出来。突然，我以为要说什么，原来是这样。

“房间有剩余。随你便”

是同性朋友，也没有害怕吸血鬼的表情也没有的人。被喜欢是明白的，既不用担心会带来危害，也没有拒绝的理由。而且，外表也好头脑也好，吸血鬼也好都很喜欢。

“那么，就这么办吧。”

以高兴的表情说，放置行李和上衣就离开了房间。为了确认房子的构造变成怎样，使用哪个房间才好。

大厅旁边的房间里什么都没有。准确地说是只有棺材。这个房间是吸血鬼的卧室吧。

另外还有几间客房，其中之一就是福尔摩斯使用。一楼下来的话，浴室也配备齐全。浴室里有书库。还有办公室。

返回大厅，操作笔记本电脑的身姿。

“这样就好了”

从后面窥视画面，瞪大了眼睛。

“血液在网络上可以依赖吗……”

是新的发现

2

深夜这个时间段。也没有特别会话这个会话，福尔摩斯到(连)细部观察人偶，吸血鬼看书。过了午夜两点，吸血鬼把书合上了。

“你不睡也可以吗？”

人在晚上睡觉

面向年轻人的提问。对方放下人偶，走近这边。

“我想看看你在棺材上睡觉的样子”

纯粹的兴趣。对笑嘻嘻地说的青年，哈，叹气。

“不用棺材也能睡。那样睡着的时候是长时间睡不着的时候”

很容易理解因为那个被认为每晚睡的事，短时间观察了各种各样的房间的事。吸血鬼也知道他是个头脑灵活的人。

“好有趣啊。只要和你在一起，就会遇到谜团，被解开”

看到翡翠双眸闪耀的福尔摩斯，皱起了眉头。

“你打算当侦探还是科学家？”

“如果你这么说的话，毕业后还能当侦探吗？”

吸血鬼的话被间接，对一边笑一边说的年幼的留下的他，吸血鬼是玩笑这样的一句话变得不能说了。

「教授」

脸颊上一个轻吻。看到它睁圆眼睛的样子，就向门的方向走去。

“晚安”

留下这句话，走出了大厅。

被摸到的脸颊很烫。为什么这么做，对他的行动会有反应呢？

“把他赶出去比较好吗……”

事到如今，不得不那么想。

早上。阳光射进室内。即使被窗帘遮住了也要变得明亮，这也是没办法的事。

差不多该睡觉了吧，吸血鬼走出了大厅。窥视不起来的年轻人使用的房间。在床上无防备地睡觉的样子。

静静地走进房间，梳一梳看上去黑黑的头发。天真无邪的睡脸。

“喂，福尔摩斯。不起来也可以吗？

如果是学生的话，去学校是起作用的吧。如果像叫醒一样地打招呼，被打开的眼睛。

“啊，教授”

困得揉了揉眼皮，挺起上身。看到这样的年轻人的吸血鬼，注意到了一件事，移开了脸。

“快点去学校。我睡觉”

说着要推开，想逃跑一样地离开房间,不过，被抓住的手臂。

“虽然很冷淡，但我想干点什么？”

“什么都没有。只是，那个……”

低落的声音。虽然否定了提问，但是不敢说出理由。福尔摩斯从薄薄的毛毯上面理解了薄薄地红了的脸变成怎样。

“啊，朝勃什么的，没什么稀罕的吧？”

福尔摩斯想，正因为是同性，所以装作看不见，很容易就能做到。不过，吸血鬼，不，他知道情况不一样。

“从早上开始盛菜本身就很奇怪吧？没有那样的性欲”

年轻人的语言是人类的年轻人，这也许是理所当然的，但对于初老的吸血鬼来说，却是令人难以置信的景象。嘟嘟哝哝变小的声音。

“吸血鬼也会繁殖的。”

青年指出应该不会做那种行为。吸血鬼口中说出的话让我很吃惊。

「嘛，虽然做了，但是增加家庭的人很多。所以纯血种减少，吸血鬼也不在少数”

“原来如此……”

这么一说，的确如此。没有正式的他们相关的文献，如果单纯的吸血鬼自己不在，也不是不明白。

拉紧抓住的手臂，拉到身边。把他请到床上，把脸靠近耳边。

“你也体验一下吗？想知道吧？

如果用低沉的声音质问的话，肩膀就会颤动。垂下的眼睛，长长的睫毛。

我对这些领域没有兴趣。如果想在床上坐着的状态下逃跑的话就能逃跑。近距离的脸和轻轻的吐气。

“不要开夏洛克。我，就是这样……”

说如果放开手臂，能离开。

从衣服的上面触摸下半身的手。像被妖怪的抚摸一样触及胯股间的手，咬住了嘴唇。

「……ッ」

“我想看。你会有什么反应？喂，你也摸一摸吧？”

震耳欲聋的年轻人的声音。而且，令人毛骨悚然的东西飞奔而过，用自由活动的手握住床单。我不知道这种感觉。正因为不知道，才被兴趣和恐怖所折磨。

“……不，是。这样的”

仰望福尔摩斯的蓝色瞳孔。手拉着泪水湿润的他的脸。放开抓住的手臂。你看起来很害怕。

手离开了，紧紧地抱住了。青年的身体活动胳膊。

「教授……？」

我讨厌。因为害怕、害怕所以逃跑就放开了手，但是被紧贴着的肉体吓到了。

片片颤抖的身体。相依为命的青年也传达到了吧。

（欲望是怎么回事呢？明明不知道性是怎么样的。不想知道……）

吸血鬼基本上是不老不死的。没有多大事情就不会死的肉体。所以，虽然知道有些人沉溺于这种色欲之中，但自己对这方面却毫无兴趣。我迷上了数学。作为教授在大学里工作。

大概，第一次有欲望。像碰触到的青年一样，把热量集中在了中心上。这样一来，只好依赖对方了。

简直就像生女儿一样。认为是什么都不知道的女儿的吸血鬼的反应。一方面觉得很可爱，一方面福尔摩斯隐藏不住兴奋。

“什么都不怕。没什么奇怪的。委身于本能？”

温柔地告诉他，抬起脸来堵住了嘴唇。互相碰触，放开脸。

“张开嘴巴？”

不破坏和善的语调说，坦率地被打开的口。嘴唇重叠，舌头滑入口内。舔着粘膜，缠绕在收缩的舌头上。

“嗯……呼、唔”

别人的体温。体液。触感。随波逐流，委身于青年。没有反抗的意识，只是在不知道的感觉里(上)转动到他的背上的手里(上)注入力量。

（啊，这是不好的。）

品尝着深深的吻，离开舌尖。是因为对方是吸血鬼，还是可以说是被吸引的兴趣转向着呢？即使经验不足的福尔摩斯也能明白。吸血鬼的体液与人类的不同。

“哼……”

苍茫的眼睛。脸颊发红。

“あしゃろく”

好烫。对于热度和饥饿，肉体无法控制。是因为发情吗？

被转向的眼睛。不是淡蓝色的眼睛，而是红色的。血色。

“你从来没有这么贪心过吗？吸血鬼的本能显现出来”

问了一下，解开了脖子上的泰国。他不会拒绝伸出衣服前面的手。白得暴露的皮肤。胸口是浅色的乳头。

（抱着已经出类拔萃的他，难道不是吗……）

理性暴露失去自我的他应该是下次的机会吧。恐怕，还有下一个。

拿起自己勃起的生殖器，拿起他的手，让他握住。伸出手，将对方的手从衣服下拿出来包在手中。

“啊，啊”

“请像我做的一样行动吧？”

他只要一碰就喊，他就答应了。剥去皮，用手指腹摩擦敏感的前端，涂上渗出的液体，象擦全体一样地在上下擦竿子，使之处理完毕。

「呜，啊……啊”

“……呃、呃、啊……啊”

并不是习惯了手淫的做法，只是他摸着就足够了。只是模仿福尔摩斯的做法。福尔摩斯的做法也不太好。

吱吱地响起的声音。每当被先行液体淋湿的声音动手时都会站立。那个声音，沉溺在快感里(上)喘息的对方的表情和声音也煽动兴奋。

「哎，哎呀……啊，总觉得，要来了”

颤抖的肉体。手中脉搏跳动的东西表示着顶峰接近的事。

「イク？」

如果听，kokuko点头。象催促绝顶一样地，用手指的腹推摩尿道口。由于那个刺激，突然放出了白色的液体。

“啊啊啊！”

「呜、呜！」

到达的时候，他的手指、脚尖划过尖端的洼陷，福尔摩斯自己也被逼到了绝顶。把他的手弄湿。

染红了的瞳孔苍白地返回，啊啊啊地到耳朵染红了脸。像煮章鱼一样，热气上升也不奇怪的状态。

“哇，我呢……”

放开欲望，理性和思考回路又回来了。

“只是互相抽身罢了，教授”

对能笑嘻嘻地爽快地说的青年，抓住毛毯，掩住前象猫一样地从床跳下，放置距离。

“喂，你这家伙，别再来了！”

用强硬的口气信口开河，像逃跑一样冲出了房间。

门关上，把湿手拿起纸巾盒，擦拭。

“被讨厌了吧……”

本以为做得过头了，却没有后悔。

（先调查一下他吧）

一边这样想着，一边进行着打扮。

别的房间。跳进床里，抱紧枕头。

“如果不能去当女婿的话，你会怎么办呢？”

钻进被子里，为了忘却委身于睡意。


	4. 40：二部三章前奏的妄想小故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如标题那样，包含剧透。真名败露。  
完全的捏造  
顺便说一下，好像已经写了好几次了(;´･ω･)  
是那样的感觉,不过，如果可以请—。
> 
> 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10411214  
Gen  
2018年11月24日 21:23

被称作诺姆·卡地亚的彷徨海。里面存在着被禁止进入石门的彷徨海的魔术师。

在灵基后备箱里保管的灵基可以作为从者被叫出来的时候，深夜的时间段，一个人移动了。为了传唤的房间。

“嗯。我原以为你会来的……”

戴着眼镜的美少女。达芬奇苦笑着向进入房间的人打招呼。

“你自己和他有很大的缘分，所以叫他很容易。但是，他应该不记得你了吧？在那个破处度过的时间”

“即便如此，我也受不了。他不在”

一半是惊讶，但青年操作机器，把一个人召唤过来。从光中出现的，是初老的男性。找到了目标人物。

他盯着青年。简直要说不舒服，张口结舌。

“夏洛克·福尔摩斯”

“呀，教授。我等着你”

笑嘻嘻的年轻人，对福尔摩斯扑哧地转移脸。

“我不希望和你再会”

明确地强硬地说了的话，目光转向了另外一个少女。

“那么，现状呢？为什么叫我呢？”

只是邪恶的存在。虽然已经登记了灵基，但他意识到本来就不是作为从者被召唤的人物。

“是啊。很遗憾，因为我的管辖范围之外。问你讨厌的侦探也好。我不知道现在的你保持到哪里了”

交往不下去。像推开一样说的她。没办法，只好往福尔摩斯方向看。那个表情很平静，很柔和。以莫利亚蒂不知道，看了的事没有的表情，吸气。

“真的，有莫里亚蒂在……”

象咬紧一样地嘟哝的福尔摩斯。莫利亚蒂被他的表情迷住了。

“那么，在你的房间做吧？”

突然，推莫利亚蒂背的少女。

“哇”

“哎呀”

被推，抱住倒下的身体的手臂。自然和福尔摩斯成为紧紧抱住莫利亚ty的形式。近距离的脸。目光对视。翡翠的双眸和淡蓝色的眼睛。

“哎呀，夏洛克”

“现在的你，是爱着我的你吗？”

淡淡地红着脸颊的moriatty微笑。为了确认。

我对那个问题瞪大了眼睛，转过脸去。一把肩膀推开，挣扎着离开身体。

“好烦。我不可能爱你。放开！”

“讨厌”

一下子抓住下巴，朝这边的话堵住了嘴唇。为了说出反抗的话，舌头被张开的口内侵入了。爬上粘膜，缠住舌头。

“嗯……嗯”

被剥离的手，像要紧紧地搂住一样充满力量。深深的吻中微微漏出的，含糊的声音。

「呼、啊……啊、是、是、先生”

如果放开贪婪口内的舌尖，紧紧地瞪着的苍。用湿润的眼睛，是看不见的。支撑着这样一个莫里亚蒂的腰，身体朝着房间的出入口转变。

“特异点新宿。你是唯一赢得胜利的地方。经过那个的你没有变化。那之后，来了卡地亚之后，你跟我发生了什么？你不想知道吗？

从他中脱落的，是从特异点的修正后到离开卡地亚为止的岁月。福尔摩斯确实记得那个。忘记什么的，我做不到。就这样，等待着再次相见。

“……你做出那种表情是因为我吗？”

作为侦探，见面时从未见过的表情。在新宿的特别点也看不到的东西。带来了这些的，莫里亚蒂在不知道的时间里存在吗？既是疑问，又有兴趣。

对那样听的他，还满脸的笑容。

“那个怎么样？对我来说，你不在的话会很困扰。因为这样的存在”

看起来年幼的表情和语调。声音。看到她那柔软、人性的温柔，皱起了眉头。

“你应该不是说那种话的家伙。”

若不满意就冷淡地说出来。

「啊。是啊。但是，现在的我……”

剪断了语言，把脸靠近了耳边。如果用只有他才能听见的小声说，脸会染得通红。颤抖的肩膀。

“夏洛克”

“嗯？”

「一回死ね」

“能和你一起逝去的话，我非常欢迎。”

对充满了憎恨的一句话，看起来高兴地天真无邪地笑。对笑着的福尔摩斯，哈，一声叹息。

“你疯了。但是，我也觉得这样也不错，到底怎么了”

对突然小声地笑的moriaty，放开转动到腰的手的话牵手被手套覆盖的手。虽然彼此都是隔着布，但牵着手的莫利亚蒂什么也不说。也没有拒绝。

“关于这个被漂白的世界，跟你说吧。但是，在此之前”

“真是的。和你相爱这件事本身就无法相信。你说想抱我。别得意忘形，少造”

“但是，你是想知道吧？和你一起度过的时间”

走出屋外，走过道。在卡地亚内同样地被制造，被整备了的中。

“……因为你做出那样的表情”

随时保持冷静。不懈地观察。那就是福尔摩斯和莫利亚蒂。感情之类的，特别是恋爱之类的事情都不用去关注。

莫利亚蒂自己也承认福尔摩斯是帅哥。如果没有那个结局，他如果不引导组织走向毁灭，就不会憎恨他、讨厌他。我承认了那个头脑。因为只是站立位置不同，有同质的头脑和观察眼。恐怕可以说彼此是最了解对方的存在。

“对我来说，你的反应很新鲜，很开心。解开你这个谜。因为被你吸引了”

孩子般的笑容。福尔摩斯本身，有这么笑的事吗疑问的那样想。

「这样啊。如果是你的话，我也是那样吧。你这样的、被解明的存在”

被迷住

即使没有记录卡地亚这个地方的记忆，莫里亚蒂也解开了。在那儿度过了理解之前的时间吧。

走进福尔摩斯自己的房间，放开了牵着的手。直视着对方的眼睛，像被吸引一样亲吻。

沉入床的两个身体。连接身体，贪婪，品味快乐，梳理着睡着的他的银线。

“你回来了，我的詹姆斯”

下次也带我去吧

不想一个人呆着，只想亲吻，闭上眼睛想睡觉。


	5. 44：新年幸福的梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真名暴露，剧透
> 
> 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10563259  
Gen  
2018年12月31日 23:12

可以说是作为主人的存在的风俗习惯。据说是为了庆祝新年，正月食堂里会摆上年糕汤，热闹的时间在流逝。

所谓迎接新年，大体上哪个国家也不变，是祝贺的事,不过，合起日本的风俗，是所说的因为主人是那个国家的人这样的简单的理由。每年都会有这样的感觉，大概这种时候适合他也不错吧。

从食堂的热闹的地方走向自己的房间。

这是移居到可以称之为卡地亚基地的第二个卡地亚之后的第一个正月。也可以说是与可以休息的工作人员们、所长、从者们一起从咚的一声骚动中逃出来的形式。

如果步行到应该称之为新的管制室的地方，就会看到持续观测的女性的身影。认真地面对着机器，发现进来的人物，张开了嘴。

“如果是你所祈求的幻梦，应该可以在召唤室见到。”

预期到什么程度？对着不看这边的她突然放松了嘴角。

按照所说的穿过房间，连接着保管着的灵基图表，为了传唤从者进入某个房间中。现在的时间已经过了深夜零点，在迎接新的一年之后。

我不打算召唤谁。这样的事，是主人和达·芬奇的作用。那么，为什么会来这里呢？

召唤阵容微微发光。那个中心青年象被引导一样地站立。在座的从者和连接现世的魔术之门。抱住青年身体的人影。苍白的蝴蝶翩翩起舞。青年的身影从那里消失了。

睁开眼睛，熟悉的风景映入眼帘。熟悉的房间。

“你想再现那个时候吗？”

如果坐在被放置的一个人悬崖的沙发上，敲门的声音。一个进来的人物。

「啊，我给你忠告了。拉手，拉手。你没听进去”

说当时的事，站在坐着的他面前。目光交汇。苍蓝的瞳孔正直地凝视着翡翠的双眸，以认真的表情看着彼此，但仅仅几十秒就结束了。

“那种事怎么都行。差不多，我想带你回去？”

伸出手，抓住手腕拉到身边，突然嘎吱嘎吱地膝盖折断，弯曲着身体。变成紧紧抱住的样子，在附近的脸上，突然脸颊发红。

“能不能稍微破坏一下难得的演出呢？因为是单独行动”

“没有必要特地在幻影的我的房间里相会。把它当作新年的梦想，也许不错”

这是现实

“真冷淡。明明是让你的房间再现的”

虽然是很失望的说法，但表情却是无敌的微笑。有什么背后的脸。

“教授。如果这是初梦的话，你会为我做什么呢？”

想要做梦。构筑想变成幻觉这样的意图，向前催促。我明白他是有某种想法才采取行动的。

“嗯？难道你不想做梦吗？”

像是还手掌一样的提问，歪着头。

啧啧，咂嘴。把嘴唇贴近脸颊。

“詹姆斯，我说过要在没有阻碍的地方度过，但是小戏剧结束了。”

如果用低沉的声音放言不是为了做这样的交换来的话，忽然摇晃的肩膀。游泳的视线。

“我和你没有时间关系。除了你以外，我才不想和正月一起玩呢”

对着轻柔地笑着的青年，突然红起脸来。

“和我一起玩吧。我讨厌那样的地方”

“我讨厌你，听腻了。”

抓住下巴，使之面向自己的话堵住嘴唇。不仅仅是触摸，把舌头拧进嘴里。

“嗯，哼……啊”

按住要离开的头，想要逃跑的身体，用另一只手臂抓住腰封住动作。爬上粘膜，搂住舌头，贪婪地接吻。

“嗯……哼、哼……嗯”

被封住抵抗，只能吞下混合的唾液，动弹的喉咙。喝不完的液体流向下巴。青年应该不会注意到微微颤抖的肉体。

“哈……啊”

舌尖离开，耳边。低低地呼吸混杂震动鼓膜的声音。

“你那么想要我吗？”

「……ッ！」

就连那个声音，上身都颤抖了。起鸡皮疙瘩。

显著的反应。面对可以说是过敏的对方的反应，青年平静地笑了。

“喂，詹姆斯”

你说？嘴在动。那句话虽然没有变成声音，但传达给对方。

“……夏洛克，至少在床上”

在这里说讨厌

抱起莫里亚蒂的身体，离开了沙发。再现的房间。福尔摩斯和沃森住过的房间。当然，构造也一样。

移动到卧室，躺在床上。

“你为什么选择了这里？”

上床，蒙上莫利亚蒂的身体，一边脱衣服一边问。

“简单的事情。因为那是你和我第一次见面的地方”

像拉过来一样转动手臂，看着靠近的脸，亲吻了一下。挑衅的脸。

“在这个房间里相遇，然后在那个瀑布结束。那就是你和我”

故事的结局。莫利亚蒂和福尔摩斯，两人的离别。重复的东西。

“如果要结束的话，我不会让你一个人逝去。再也……”

福尔摩斯宣告了无数次的宣告。我想那样做，必须那样做。正因为知道莫里亚蒂的世界，所以无论说多少次。

莫利亚蒂也好像想让她说那句话似的。但是，他只不过是宣告了事实而已。不能破坏被决定变成那样的关系性，道理。

“……现在的我只不过是你的梦幻。你的愿望。希望我的你所想要的梦”

如果是梦的话，就能在一起了。

浮现出柔和的笑容，张开双脚。把脸靠近抱过来的福尔摩斯的耳边。

“我可爱的夏洛克。只有现在，只有我一个人”

被告知的话语中看到了翡翠的瞳孔，马上变成了高兴的天真笑容。只是碰触的吻就丢了。

「啊。只属于我的詹姆斯”

这样说着，为了贪图眼前的他，光着手滑了一下。

突然意识浮现。从睡眠中醒来的头脑抓住了现实，从口中流露出来的是叹息。

“想做梦的不是你吗……”

嘟哝着，走出了自己房间的床。

也不用考虑什么时候回到自己的房间。那是一种幻术，一种梦想。在这个房间的床上，抱着他。那个证据让人感到余香。

（以为你回到座位上的只有老板。差不多该公开露面了。）

达芬奇和紫苑都注意到了。福尔摩斯兼有魔力供给，与他有肉体关系的事，也。

整理好仪容，走出房间到管制室露面。那里有他的身影。

「教授……」

为什么？脸上露出“啊”的表情的福尔摩斯迟到了，走进房间的少年笑了起来。

“福尔摩斯，终于叫回莫利亚蒂了”

高兴地说的少年。听了他的话，跑出去。抱住与紫苑说话的他的身体。

「哇！福尔摩斯”

“终于，可以随时触摸到你”

福尔摩斯面对惊讶的莫里亚蒂，紧紧地咀嚼着触摸着的身体的体温似的靠近脸。哎呀哎呀，把肩膀缩成一团，抚摸着青年的头。

“真是的，不是为了你。没办法啊”

虽然莫利亚蒂脸上浮现出惊讶的表情，但福尔摩斯的身体并没有分离。抚摸着他的头。


	6. 49.1：为了和你在一起

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前些日子在春季Comil上作为无分配，变成了附着的册子的内容。  
春日漫步，辛苦了。之后，也参加了网友会，和各种各样的人聊天，度过了非常愉快的时间。谢谢您。
> 
> “为了和你在一起”→新宿配信二周年，关于新宿的话题。去迎接卡地亚怎么也不被召唤的新茶的hom的话。
> 
> 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10806767  
R18  
2019年2月26日 20:20

恶势蔓延的街道。与特异点化做了的新宿。

与蓝色的蝴蝶一起，他君临着。创造了这个特异点的魔神柱和。

还作为数据留存的地方。可以通过延迟飞行，也可以使用模拟器再现。残留的特异点。能够单独降临到那个地方，是因为有作为现世从者的技能，持有的魔力。

作为事件来解决，作为特异点只剩下残渣了。但是，移动到那个地方是有意义的。

（差不多该回来了吧？）

新宿这个特异点的消灭。因此，福尔摩斯选择了置身于卡地亚。

在卡地亚这个地方，警戒住在那里的人物，不能信用也有,不过，知道在这个新宿这个地方等待自己的人物在的事。不，虽然预料到了，但确信是在阿特拉斯院看到的。

其他平行世界。也可以说是平行世界，卡地亚。同样，有想要拯救世界的主人，同样存在的破面中也有他存在的地方吧。作为从者被召唤的，是否能调用破火龙的主人。

作为记录的他存在着。刻画着。之后，福尔摩斯以主人这个现状，移动了。老板为什么不能和他签约呢？并且，那个有自己存在这样的可能性。

（你不来这边的理由。只能认为是在躲避我。）

至今还残留着残渣的特异点。他走进获胜的地方。塔的最上层。看见了蓝色的蝴蝶。

“詹姆斯莫利亚蒂”

苍蝶聚集在他所在的地方，塑造一个人物。福尔摩斯说出名字的人物摇摇晃晃地从斗篷上下来。久别重逢。咔嚓，发出了很小的声音。

“来干什么呢？夏洛克·福尔摩斯”

在前面露出不愉快的表情，对冷淡地说的对方表情松弛。

“我来接你，那不行吗？”

向他伸出了手。他的眉毛抽动着。

“那是什么意思？”

好象说了不能理解，的问题。毫不畏惧，福尔摩斯编织着语言。

“为了你重要的主人。不，也是为了我。差不多该到这边来了”

给自己所在的卡地亚。和老板签订正式的合同。

咯噔一声喉咙叫着笑，拿着棺材。把拐杖尖指向了福尔摩斯。随时都可以放枪弹。

“为什么一定要和你手牵手。我和你只是敌人，福尔摩斯」

作为宿敌而存在。我并不忘记在这片土地上与敌人对抗。但是，与主人一起作为伙伴的他也并不是忘记了。

“是啊。那么，换个说法吧”

放下伸出的手，拉近了他的距离。对着拐杖的刀尖毫不介意，钻进了他的怀里。以近距离凝视那个脸，苍的眼睛。

“莫利亚蒂，把你寄过来”

单方面的语调。被那种强烈的说法所吸引的眼睛。刺穿虚空，夺走嘴唇。即使只是碰触的接吻，也能传达出其意图。

“什么！”

退一步，退一步。惊慌失措，红润的脸颊。

“你这家伙，在想什么……”

“你不离开这个地方的理由。一个是，避免来自主人的魔力供给。这个世界的你不安定吧。不能成为恶，也不能成为善。一方面要珍惜主人，另一方面却没有放弃杀死主人的目的。你战胜了我，希望老板战败，正在寻找什么机会。还有一点，是因为我在这里吧？”

说得快，拍手背，让教练把拐杖掉在地板上，把嘴唇凑近他的耳边。直接向鼓膜投出的语言。

“那么和我一起的魔力供给好吗？”

「……ッ！」

一把推肩，推开，保持距离的莫里亚蒂脸红。蓝蓝的双眸瞪着福尔摩斯。暴露出敌意。

“别开玩笑了！因为有你”

相对于声音粗暴的莫里亚蒂，浮现出笑容。

“没错，因为有我在，所以对于通过雷线接收到的主人的魔力来说是不够的。不对吗？

象咬紧一样地，是那样说服一样的口吻。他用柔和的声音突然转过脸去。一把攥住的拳头。因为失去了战斗的意志，棺材的身影消失了。

“大体上，对于没有记忆的我，你怎么了……”

被邪恶和善分开，得到善性的莫利亚蒂和主人一起行动。这期间，福尔摩斯也在行动。察觉到靠近基地的迹象，为了不被睡着的主人发现，曾经消灭过。一切都从福尔摩斯抱着他去治愈当时负伤的莫里亚蒂开始。

像是说难以置信似的发出声音的moriaty。

“啊，只有你让我开心。我喜欢你。我不承认会失去多少次。如果你不能和我在一起的世界，人理什么的怎样都好”

作为裁定者，作为拯救人理的一方站着,不过，那个交换契约的master那样做，作为福尔摩斯不是一号的理由。作为从者，互相现界等，应该不可能。准确地说，虽然可能性很低。因为福尔摩斯是这样操作的。但是，如果实际遇到了，话不同。

“这恐怕是怀着执着、想要独占你的欲望和恋慕之情吧。你不在的话很无聊。不管敌人还是朋友，你的存在对我来说都是必要的，莫利亚蒂”

缩短距离，触摸那身体。紧紧抱住他，感受到他的体温，肉体就紧绷得紧紧的。

直率的翡翠的双眸和声音。触摸的感觉。莫里亚蒂自身，一直留在这个地方是因为迷茫。响应主人的呼声很容易，但是去那里的话，和福尔摩斯见面是不可避免的。

“你总是这样。打破我的计划。我不想再被你抓住了”

解谜者。解决案件的侦探。绝不表露，只是从背后细致地推敲出来的计划中行动起来的莫里亚蒂。并且，现在又他的思考也被囚禁。

请停止，撕下身体的手。那只手软弱。没有力量是因为无法维持充分的魔力。

“啊啊，再多考虑一下我就好了。如果可以的话，我希望你不要看主人，只看我一个人”

不能互相无视

抬起下巴，接吻。使之打开嘴唇，滑入口内的舌头和唾液。

“嗯……”

不避开深深的接吻，互相缠绕舌头，咽下混杂在一起的唾液。根据体液被进行的魔力供给。想要魔力的肉体，无法拒绝。

「呼、唔……嗯，嗯”

微漏的阴沉的声音。吸着粘膜，品尝着唾液，慢慢地离开了舌尖。

“哈、啊……”

“你已经明白了吧？”

提出催促的话。想要那一句话。

摇晃的青紫色的瞳孔。稍微踌躇了一下，张开了口。

“我喜欢你，夏洛克”

虽然声音很小，但是不会错过。莫利亚蒂说出的话语满面笑容。外表与年龄相符的幼稚笑容。

“所以，就这样吧。如果和这个老板的人理之争结束了”

莫利亚蒂手中出现的是圣杯。这里存在的东西应该被回收了，为什么会有呢？福尔摩斯的表情完全改变,不过，持续言词。

“不管有多少人，都不要把我撕裂。我希望你叫我。夏洛克”

在他手中放出的光。福尔摩斯只能眺望消失了的那个。感受到了同时刻下的什么。

“只要有你在的世界，我就是你……”

可以一起生活吧

莫利亚蒂的声音急速地远去。就这样，福尔摩斯的意识中断了。

意识浮现在现实中。书库的一角。好像坐在沙发上睡着了。

“教授是……”

怎么样了？突然意识到。如果取下右手的手套，手背上刻着的徽章。那，与主人有的令咒相似。

（原来如此……）

在理解他做了什么之后，戴上了手套。出了书库，向管制室走去。

进入室内，主人和棉花糖的身姿。

“福尔摩斯”

主人高兴地跑了过来。福尔摩斯从远处看得见的样子中感到嘴角松弛。

“太好了。终于，教授叫我来了这个病历”

“是吗？”

他走过主人的旁边，很高兴地传唤出来，站在莫利亚蒂面前。他恶作剧地笑着，靠近脸。

“我的恋人，不，成为主人的感觉怎么样？夏洛克”

「啊。心情不错。这样就不会无聊了”

微笑着回应的话，难道你没有想到会有这样的反应吗，眼花缭乱。转身，背向福尔摩斯，向主人跑去。

（没想到，为了签双重契约而使用假货圣杯。）

看着他和老板和棉花说话的样子，叼着烟斗。

莫里亚蒂给我的房间是和主人的房间一样的房间。没有什么东西要带进去，一进屋就坐在床上了。

圣餐仪式

作为向导的福尔摩斯走进房间，在平静下来的时候呼吁。和仰视的蓝色的眼睛和表情寄宿的色香。

“这是很客气的称呼，夏洛克。扣分的对象”

可能是因为教授和福尔摩斯的呼唤，用这种说法招手。响应呼唤的他，站在他面前。

「啊，没关系。作为恋人的接触方式等，只有文献知道。詹姆斯”

摘下手套，摸了他的脸颊。抚摸脸颊，用手指描画嘴唇。对于手上刻下的刻印，莫利亚蒂突然笑了起来。

“没办法。我也不知道那样的事。无法教”

将舌头伸向碰触到嘴唇的手指，舔一舔，向上翻眼珠窥视他。他那微微泛红的脸颊和妖艳的身姿，使福尔摩斯的身体强壮起来。

（这样也是会变的吗？不，只是到现在为止没有机会看到吗）

新鲜的同时，心脏的跳动。无法掩饰紧张的情绪。对那样的福尔摩斯的现状moriatty不应该注意到。

“这样的话就动不了，不是也有可爱的地方嘛，夏洛克。原以为只有我被你玩弄着，但能玩弄你倒是很开心”

舔着手指，停止涮锅，心情很好。脱掉披着的上衣，解开脖子的领带，解开衬衫的按钮，露出的皮肤。锁骨。

目不转移从眼前开始了带子的他，福尔摩斯咽下纯粹唾液。他到底想干什么？

“……不管是第一次反应，还是害羞，都不像这个年龄就这么大了。那么，至少，我想诱惑一下淫乱”

一边说，一边变得通红的脸和被遮住的视线。裸体曝晒，坐在床上。

无法掩饰自己的羞耻，即使如此，想诱惑福尔摩斯的身姿，没有人会感到兴奋吧。大概是对自己暴露羞部感到抵触吧，坐在床单上，像少女一样坐着。

“那个，我应该不适合没有魔力供给。但是，既然说是恋人，也有这样的行为……”

靠近嘟哝似辩解的他。上床，靠近脸。

「啊。对喜欢的人保持欲望是理所当然的。无法抑制的东西。对我来说，十分有魅力”

只是触碰的吻，咚，推肩膀。倒在床单上，盖上。抚摸胸口的手。只为确认皮肤的触感而轻微颤抖。

「……っ」

困惑的表情。困惑的眼睛。

“不要做太煽动我的事好吗？”

“什么！”

舔一舔嘴唇。暴露了作为捕食者的本能，对告知的福尔摩斯短暂地提高了声音。确实是打算让那样的方向认真,不过，在暴露欲望的福尔摩斯面前，恐怖和欢喜混杂。

露出雄性外表的野兽，在莫里亚蒂的皮肤上散落着红色的痕迹，引出快乐。随着手指、舌头的动作、给予的刺激，他不断追求着他。

「Sherlock……啊”

（不会再错过）

使用了假货的圣杯，搞错了的契约。同时，它是不会中断、不会终结的东西。

我知道福尔摩斯会来找自己的。从那时起，侵犯了自己。

（无论到哪里……）

亲身感受到他的欲望，满足地笑了。


	7. 49.2：爱着的人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “爱着的人”→由于调酒师新茶的冲击，一点点地。特搜班设定。含有新茶元素。  
每次写特搜班的素材设定都不一样，所以和以前书上提到的和全部投下的东西都没有关系。

小巷后面的小店。店内很窄，只有吧台座位。

“啊，又是你啊……”

店门上安装的钟声咚咚地响，宣告来客。来店里拜访的是年轻的男人。披着斗篷，在后面抚摸着头发，叼着烟的青年。

手指夹着叼着的香烟，吐出白烟。坐在吧台座位的角落。

“所谓谍报员，就是经常说的。”

“这样的地方容易收集信息。但是，没有要告诉你的”

青年牵着手，仰望着身为酒吧服务员的男人。向那样的对方挥手，赶快回家。

“真没趣”

突然小声笑着的年轻人，突然转过脸去。如果客人没有来，店主会微笑着说想赶出去。

“啊，能不能给我拿出你推荐的酒来？”

店主面对着外表优良、声音优良的年轻人，叹了一口气：既然是客人，就没有必要把他赶出去。取了几个摆在后面架子上的瓶子，快速制作鸡尾酒，倒入玻璃杯，放在青年面前。

“这样可以吗？”

一边说着不顺眼的表情一边对店主笑了起来。

「啊。我吃了”

把玻璃杯贴在手边，喝一口。嘴里蔓延着甜蜜而苦涩的味道。

“莫利亚蒂，进入正题吧”

放下玻璃杯，笔直地凝视moriatty的脸。目光转向锐利翡翠的双眸。不要错过那被移开的蓝色瞳孔指着一个答案。

“嗯。你又给……下了吗？”

青年的面容变成了险恶的东西。

“什、什么事啊……”

哈哈，脸上浮现出干燥的笑容，开始洗涤使用过的器具。青年更是向那些动手的莫利亚蒂说出了话。

“因为情报已经上传到班长身上了。不对我说，直接跟班长说的话就是这么回事吧？不仅仅是潜入，这样的做法，也做那样的事。完全没有疏忽和漏洞”

一口喝干杯里剩下的酒，离开座位。

「淫卖」

低下、蔑视的说法。而且，微微摇晃着莫利亚蒂的肩膀。止水，用毛巾擦洗过的道具。装作没听见，装作冷静地工作的身姿，从青年的口中发出的叹息。

“不管你怎么对我说，我都不在乎？”

对好像什么事也没有发生一样地推进手的男人，浮起悲哀的表情。一边问，一边想是不是真的那样。

“是吗……”

什么都不说，回答着不打算看这边，年轻人走向店门口。莫利亚提将脸抬到披着大衣的背上，张开嘴巴。

“夏洛克，你这样想我很任性。但是，这并不是全部”

蓝色的眼睛。回头看被说了的言词的福尔摩斯。交错的视线。突然，福尔摩斯温柔地笑了。

“是啊。不好意思”

只留下一句话，走出了店。哗啦一声门关上了。

“真是的……”

困惑的家伙，缩紧肩膀，转向挂在墙上的钟。马上就要到十一点了。差不多该找人来这家店了。

“那么，和……”

这是接待情报的时间。扬起嘴角，等着客人来。

深夜一点多。关店后收拾好，走出店外。也许是因为锁门松懈了，脚步不稳。摇晃的身体。支撑着快要崩塌地面的身体的手。

“哎呀”

故意发出的声音

“真是的，你特地在等我吗……”

被他的胳膊支撑着，半惊讶地说。不做违抗的事，在手臂里(上)收纳了的mority里(上)支撑的福尔摩斯突然笑显出了。

“被那样说了。即使这样，我还是喜欢你”

只是轻轻地触摸脸颊的接吻。而且好像很痒的样子，上身颤抖着。

“我喜欢懂事的你，夏洛克”

突然一笑，紧紧地抱住。轻轻地抱起那个身体。抱着莫里亚蒂的身体，开始走夜路。

“我倒是生气了。詹姆斯”

语调不变，走在人行不通的道路上。目的地是直到事件解决为止一直使用的公寓的一室。离酒吧很近的地方。

打开房间的钥匙，进去。这个房间的钥匙不仅有莫里亚蒂，还有福尔摩斯。脱了鞋上去，把莫利亚蒂的身体放到里面房间铺着的被子里。把鞋脱了，放到门口。

“你应该知道我是什么样的人。必要的是信息。如果不需要，可以杀掉的许可就已经出来了。那么，我也应该拿出来吧？”

躺在床单上，身体动弹不得，将目光转向福尔摩斯。面对淡然的说出的口气，chi和福尔摩斯的口中发出了咂嘴。披着莫里亚蒂，还穿着店主的衣服，穿着调酒师的衣服。解开领子一打开，咬住了脖子。

“啊！”

尖叫声。皮肤断了渗出红血。舔着渗出的血的舌头，颤抖着，身体跳跃着。

「……っ」

被舔了，咬嘴唇。疼痛后的刺激叫来甜蜜的疼痛。

“你太宠爱我了。总是这样，让我嫉妒”

焦急的语调。经常冷静沉着的侦探所显示的年龄相应的感情的变化。

“我本来就是坏人？只是柳生班长和你把我拉进了这边。拿你当棋子也是理所当然的吗？”

恶作剧地笑着说。表示是坏侧的表情。

福尔摩斯脱下衣服，对扮演看起来富余但看上去很坏的男人的年长的男人，用指摘胸前的装饰。

“嘿！”

浮起的背和发出的悲鸣声。

“敏感的身体。到底要被多少男人拥抱才能满足呢？”

用责备的说法，在胸口散发红色的痕迹。玩弄一下尖尖的乳头，吸附，给予刺激的话，上体就会扑哧一声跳起来。气喘吁吁。

“啊，嗯……啊、啊」

被尖锐的声音尖锐地笑,不过，马上认真的表情变化。

“有你的组织。的确是邪恶的巢穴。但是，你只是在那里睡觉而已”

告知当时的情况，手向下滑去。如果脱下下半身的衣服，使之张开脚，进行了行为的痕迹残留着。从开口后孔逆流而下的白浊。然后皱起眉头，露出厌恶的脸。

“果然，你……”

“骂你淫乱就好。你要怪我，你就怪我。不是你应该爱的对象”

面带温和的表情。语调也很柔和。就像在说只能用这样的方法来生活一样。为了得到情报，或者为了骗取敌人，满不在乎地出卖自己。

“不，尽管如此我还是爱着的人。詹姆斯”

即使有那样的背面，也不是简单地就能改变的心情。把手指插入泥泞的屁股孔里，只需碰触即可。

“嗯”

“可以和我一起涂吗？”

“给我，夏洛克。因为最喜欢和你在一起”

摩利亚蒂挽着露出嫉妒和独占欲的年幼的他，转动着手臂。好像没有必要习惯似的。

把手指伸向追求的身姿，按住高涨的自己，一口气使之插入了。从结合部飞散着白色液体。

“啊啊！”

诀窍，与里面的墙碰撞，伸出的娇声。

从深处被拔出，再推到最深处。在浅的地方挖，内膜使之擦来往的肉棒从moriati的口不断被发出的哮喘。

“啊，啊……嘿、嗯、嗯、啊、啊……啊！

接受男人的欲望，喘息的样子淫乱，可爱地福尔摩斯的瞳孔映出。即使知道是在做妓女的纠纷。即使知道已经习惯了这种行为。

紧紧地抱住，配合福尔摩斯的腰的动作，摇晃腰。不知不觉中反复着贪图快乐的动作。

“啊，哎呀……啊啊、啊啊、啊啊、啊啊、啊啊、啊啊”

pachin，被深深地推入的每次从结合部响起的声音。每次拔出被掏出的白。

“詹姆斯……”

唤回名字的莫利亚蒂，堵住嘴唇。虽然交换着缠绕舌头的深深的吻，但腰的动作却无法停止。擦一下，贯穿到里面。用咕嘟咕嘟蠢动的肉筒紧紧地品味的mority，紧固和热，被对方的痴态煽动的福尔摩斯。

“嗯……嗯、呵”

上下连接，品味。只有这个时候，我贪图快乐，几乎要说是他的东西。急速向绝顶跑去。

“嗯嗯！”

跳跃的腰，深处被插入的热块和。两人同时迎来了绝顶。只是，释放了精力的只是福尔摩斯，莫利亚蒂在干燥的绝顶使之颤抖和肉体痉挛了。

「呼、啊……啊、呜、啊……”

焦点不对准的蓝色瞳孔。呜呜，呜呜，在快乐余韵中身体在颤抖。神志不清的状态。

如果拉下腰，拔掉枯萎了的自己，粘稠，滴到床单上的白浊。虽然知道把它掏出来比较好，但是福尔摩斯还是犹豫不决。

“索性孕育就好啦”

那样的话，就可以只属于自己的东西了。

不能束缚住他，不管谁都不能关闭处于被抱的状态的他。虽然希望他停止，但却无法实现。

（莫里亚蒂掌握的信息是必要的。只有我无法到达。从表面来看）

正因为了解了，才痛感牙痒，力量不足。想着什么时候，不让他做那样的事就好了，kan，kan，下巴掉下，抱起睡着了的身体，朝向了浴室。

小巷里的酒吧。打开门的钥匙，进入里面的银发的男人。身着调酒师的服装，开始准备开店。

（这次，这种做法很合理，下次会怎么样呢……）

这样的酒吧和居酒屋等自然信息容易聚集,不过，根据情况的不同持续这个方法难。实际上，在涉及到目前的事件之前，他直接潜入了组织内部。

作为酒吧店主和特搜班，兼顾整理资料很容易。和侦探联手，一起在街上进行探听也是不错的。福尔摩斯心情很好。

作为调酒师的知识和经验都存在于自己，莫利亚蒂自己也不知道。福尔摩斯说让他们睡觉，但真的是这样吗？

我记得詹姆斯·莫利亚蒂这个名字。但是，在被福尔摩斯和柳生领取之前，没有在组织里的记忆。在置身于组织之前，我曾经是大学教授。但是，采取这样的手段的时刻是坏的吧。

打扫完毕，收拾好工具后进入柜台。突然，听到了客人来通知的声音。

“欢迎光临。哥哥”

吧台座位的中央。为了面对莫利亚蒂而入席，穿着西装的中年男性。

“啊，拜托你喝一杯吧。”

在苦笑混杂的男人面前取下酒瓶，倒入酒杯，快速搅拌，做成鸡尾酒，倒入酒杯放在男子面前。

一口，嘴贴在玻璃杯上，男人深深地吐出呼吸。

“主人，只在这里说的话。已经、想要放弃了……”

莫利亚蒂开始倾听发牢骚的客人的声音。以酒精进入了的气势吐露抱的东西。在这种情况下，自然和信息就会混杂在一起。

“好像遭遇了相当痛苦。如果我可以的话，无论听多少遍”

喝了再说吧

一口气喝干，把下一瓶酒放在他面前。

“主人……”

开始说话的他一边回应着随声附和，一边听着话。

各种各样的客人都来了，在回去的路上，一个年轻人访问了店里，一直呆到关门时间。绝对不会妨碍莫利亚蒂，只是静静地喝酒而已。

迎接关店时间，送别了客人之后，面向还坐着的年轻人。

“夏洛克，不要光想喝酒就坐着。”

“啊，要付钱了。”

一不小心，就是放在桌子上的纸币。拿下那个，去收银台。作为销售额放在收款机里的话，朝还坐着的他的方向。

“如果一直这样，我也会安心吗？”

还残留在玻璃杯里的酒含在嘴里，没有看见莫里亚蒂就说。没有性方面的接待等，普通作为酒吧结束的营业。

“是啊。如果考虑你的话，那样会更好吧。我也很轻松”

坐在他旁边的座位上。福尔摩斯面向坐着的莫里亚蒂。与之接触的嘴唇。翡翠的瞳孔被那触感所睁开。

“你的嫉妒也很可爱呢。”

举起嘴角，摇着下摆离开座位，走向桌子的对面。福尔摩斯拿出香烟，点火，叼到嘴里，开始清洗使用过的道具和玻璃杯，开始收拾。也有没想过那样被说的事，动摇露出来。

“……你真狡猾”

吐着白烟，嘟哝着


	8. 50：捡到了鸡蛋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真名暴露，包括捏造  
恐怕，登场人物崩溃注意。
> 
> 因为稍微嘟哝了的材料，一点点滴滴做着，偶然这边也提高吗…(;´∀｀)  
因为感到最近是不是搞着原稿，接线播放着，感觉。无聊吗？阿姨。
> 
> 新茶太好喝了。很开心，被声音打败，现在也会感到寂寞(;´･ω･)  
暂且，返回到原稿—
> 
> 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10911016  
Gen  
2019年3月22日 23:07

所谓不可思议的事情，往往是出乎意料地引起的。也可以说是不期而遇的东西。

经常观察，把握状况，理解之后设想各种各样的事情，行动的人物，也会发生不可思议的事情。意想不到的被引起，简直可以说是命运的恶作剧。

战斗结束，深深地呼吸。就在背上的棺材因为不需要而放手的瞬间。进入视野角落的白色物体。

“哎呀”

慌慌张张的接受了那个。从它的形状和色泽，马上就能了解到一定是某种生物的蛋。

“教授，那个……”

跑过来的少年看到手里包着黑色手套的白色蛋。

「啊，恐怕是这个森林里住着的魔物的卵吧。在这里打破也是一种方法……”

一瞥少年的脸色，脸上带着些许悲伤的表情，犹豫着是否要把鸡蛋从手中掉下来。

《莫利亚蒂，立香君，结束了啊。轮班了哦？”

“等一下”

听到的通信的声音。也不听立香阻止，两人的身体从这里回到了卡地亚。

控制室。达芬奇、福尔摩斯、马修三人看着莫里亚蒂手中的鸡蛋。

“不会吧，居然能忍受轮班……”

“这是常见的形状，是鸟类的魔物蛋吗……”

“到底会出现什么样的孩子呢？很期待呢，前辈”

“嗯……”

立香抬头仰望莫利亚蒂的脸说，怎么办呢？从被包围的男人的口中漏出的叹息。

“没办法。我来照顾吧。但是，这是魔物之类。如果判断对主人有害，请让我处理。可以吗？

虽然立香和马修的表情稍微有点受伤，但并没有抗议。点头回答。

“只要和数据对照，那个蛋恐怕就是水龙之类的吧。所以，放在水里应该就行了”

是关于鸡蛋，很早地调查了的吗，da·vinchi说，递交平板电脑。浏览画面上显示的文面，返回给她。

“离孵化还有五天到一周”

大致，关于这个蛋理解了，拿着鸡蛋离开了他们。向管制室外走去。走出通道，走几步后停下脚步，回头看。

“你还有什么事吗？”

如果对方露出不愉快的表情，对方就会笑得很开心。

「啊。你照料这样的生物，是很少见的”

“如果是讨厌和感兴趣的话，赶紧回去吧。和你扯上关系，不好办”

瞪着心情不错的他，转身向前走。虽然注意到了跟在后面的脚步声，但再也没有对他说什么。

莫里亚蒂自己的房间

小桌子上放着一个脸盆，上面贴着一个鸡蛋。在孵化之前，偶尔看一下从书库拿来的书就过去了。

“福尔摩斯”

暴露着焦躁，像自己的房间一样来到床上，坐在莫里亚蒂旁边，叫着观察鸡蛋和莫里亚蒂的青年的名字。

“什么呢？”

情绪很好。被称作帅哥的端正的脸上浮现出温柔的笑容。在不知不觉中被迫恢复原状，把视线回到了手上拿着打开的书上。

“这应该是你说的无聊时间？”

“是啊。但是，凝视着你并不坏”

看着轻飘飘的鸡蛋说，看着莫里亚蒂的侧脸。凝视着翡翠的双眸。

“……我不是你的玩具”

啪嗒一声合上书站了起来。如果他看着鸡蛋，即使自己不在也没问题吧。拿着读过的书，想要离开床的话，抓住夹克下摆的手。

“教授，这是你的任务吧？”

福尔摩斯知道他正要走出房间。

“那你出去吧。有你在我就分心”

紧盯着翡翠的蓝色。但是，他并没有因此而胆怯。抓着的手离开了。

“没办法”

站起来，走出房间的背影。门关上了，松了一口气。

这样的话读书和鸡蛋的观察也能推进。

坐在床上，从下一页开始重新开始读书。进入视野的角落，浮在水中的鸡蛋。

“魔物的蛋，吗……”

被认为是水龙之类。突然，我把书放在桌子前，站在放鸡蛋的桌子前，用手指摸鸡蛋。鸡蛋有裂缝，裂缝在跑。

“要出生吗？”

想到水龙的小鸡出来的瞬间。脱离的力量。被急剧吸取的魔力。

“什、に……”

“莫里亚蒂！”

紧紧抓住肩膀，剥下的手。我被他抓住了。

进入莫里亚蒂视野的是蓝色龙雏。拥有大翅膀的存在。

“你只要看着我就行”

让龙背下来。抓住下巴的手强制性地使之转向福尔摩斯，被互相接触的嘴唇。打破嘴唇，进入口内的舌头。

“嗯……哼、哼”

追赶打算从接吻逃跑缩回了的舌头，缠住。深吻后，只能吞下搅拌的唾液。

（这样的，亲吻，不知道……）

甜味在嘴里蔓延。失去的魔力恢复的同时，拥有热量的肉体。

“……嗯……啊、哈”

离开的舌尖。翡翠的瞳孔正直地凝视着。

“詹姆斯，那不是你应该爱的东西。”

强硬的语调。在视野的角落里看到的是水的影子。吞噬对手的魔力，是一种拥有实体的魔物。

“说谎……”

“就我吧。就我吧。詹姆斯莫利亚蒂”

被认真凝视的眼睛所捕捉。比起魔物，你的眼睛更让人无法移开视线。激动的心脏。

“夏洛克，怎么样，我呢……”

这样的话，就像在虚构的故事中描写的恋爱生女一样。明明面对着讨厌的对象，却喜欢着他。不，好像被迷住了。

“解开术吧。被那个魔物吞噬了你太无聊了”

从大衣下取出的是短剑。因为有魔术的效果，所以把水切开了。只是回到水里，蛋壳也没有残留。从一开始就好像没有鸡蛋。

“啊……”

魔物的消灭。通过消灭，术式也解开了吧。

“福尔摩斯，我真的这样能解开术吗？”

还在他的臂弯中。被抱紧的状态不变，心跳加速了的跳动也不变化。我问他改变了什么。

“融化了。尽管如此，如果还有异变，那就是你自己的问题”

解开手臂，离开的身体。他的体温和气味自然地伸长了手。抓住大衣的下摆。

“莫里亚蒂？”

翡翠的双眸看起来不可思议。不知从哪里，对冰冷的绿色不由得低下头。

（我在干什么？我讨厌作为宿敌的他，憎恨……）

无法理解这种由他的反应引起的异变。我不想知道。但是，也不能伪装。

“我可能不情愿地喜欢你”

因为说了，意识到了这一点，脸就热起来了。因为很容易明白大概被染成鲜红，所以又低下了头。

打喷嚏，触摸头发的手指的触感。弄乱整理好的头发，手离开了。

「啊。是啊。作为我的吻，很不错吧？”

对被告知的话抬起头来。我看到的是幼稚残留的天真笑容。

“喜欢。和你的吻”

如果露出那种表情，只能那样说。不管是接吻还是接吻，我都喜欢他。

脸上浮现出高兴的幼稚表情，被丢落的接吻。深吻。

“嗯……”

一边接受他的吻，一边把他的身体靠近了。

管制室

“你做得很过分。能够磨换那魔物魅惑之术，得到教授什么的”

半途而废的她，青年温柔地笑着。

「啊。如果不是那样的话，他可能不会注意到”

以满足的表情，面对危机。对这样的侦探，达芬奇没有说什么。

“福尔摩斯”

“啊，我的詹姆斯”

被喊来的声音飞去的年轻人。从达芬奇的嘴里发出的叹息。

（不依赖魔术就无法坦率，对吧。）

就这样，一边想着还是不要解开手术比较好，一边又回到了工作岗位。


	9. 54.1：无法斩断的锁链

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 成为在spakomi拿出了的无分配的内容。  
真名暴露，剧透，捏造等有，无论发生什么都能容许的方向。
> 
> “无法斩断的锁链”  
莱因巴赫段子和曲子段子混合而成的。  
以《初恋》、《一切都是你》、《永远》三首歌为基础。
> 
> 超级媒体，辛苦了。感谢手上拿着的各位，感谢陪伴我的姐姐们。谢谢您。  
因为要开动吹风机，如果有想邮购的人的话请看看。  
新刊、复印本的各位因为要追加各种各样的装订工作，所以可能需要时间……(;´･ω･)  
首先，如果夏天Comi能受，下面成为夏天Comil，夏天Inter。我感觉就要掉下去了……(远视)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10806767  
R18  
2019年2月26日 20:20

“应该和你一起逝去”

落下的两个影子。牵着的手。触摸到的温暖很快就淡薄了。

在冰冷的水中，他的触感确实就在身边。

“明明什么都是你……”

意识浮现在现实中。睁开眼睛，就能看到对方的颜色。

“莫里亚蒂”

“福尔摩斯”

浅银色的细发和蓝色的眼睛。面对的男人青涩的黑发上带着翡翠的双眸。

暂且，凝视着对方的瞳孔,不过，象磁铁一样地被拉近互相接触的嘴唇。从啄食的轻微的吻，变成深的东西。

“嗯……嗯”

舌头和舌头互相缠绕，咽下互相混合的唾液，品味别人的体温和粘膜的感触。伴随着湿润的声音，沉浸在深深的亲吻中的肉体。

“呼……啊，嗯”

被单子紧紧地缝制住后背，被套了的年轻人的腰被压上，体温上升。

「呀，啊……哎、哎、六……”

想解开舌尖，从下面逃脱也蠕动,不过，不可能逃跑。

“啊，我的詹姆斯。只有你……”

青年的表情好像在看着远方。看不见眼前的老男人。

还在那个梦中吧。一方面觉得那个很麻烦，另一方面也觉得变成这样也是理所当然的。

“只有你，才能杀了我”

放弃了，把手臂转到对方的背上拉过来。张开双脚，向他索取。

“讨厌。被你抛弃”

青年的脸悲伤地扭曲着。湿润的翡翠的眼睛。

“放下的是你。”

对于诉说痛苦的对方，男人的脸也扭曲了。难过地。

碰触的嘴唇。近距离的眼神。

“把我放在瀑布底下的夏洛克”

“把我抛弃在那个世界里的詹姆斯”

互相寻求着。如果不放开手，沉下去的话。

“……话说，昨天你那么做了，还想干吗？”

两人一丝不挂地睡在一个床上。如果不做同样的梦，就不会这样。

“你也想做吧？”

紧密接触的下半身。无法隐藏性欲的胯股间的热度传递给对方。

“虽然和你不一样！阿拉菲夫的腰，能稍微劳累一下吗？”

虽然声音很粗暴，但被照射着的身体没有离开的迹象。无法抑制腰部运动、摩擦、扑哧一声跳动的身体。

“啊！”

“下次我不会抛下你走了。一起走吧」

对吧？

甜蜜的低声细语。向下滑动的手。从中心到后面。昨晚，指尖侵入了深爱的花蕾。嘴唇，不难咽下。

“嗯……啊，好黑啊」

一旦触摸到了粘膜，就无法放开铭刻、记住的快乐。欲望膨胀。

他拔出手指，确认手指还松弛，泥泞时，拔出了手指。将自己的欲望强加于此。

“啊，算了……”

“不要放弃啊？詹姆斯”

抓住腰，使之插入到里面。一口气贯穿到深处。

“啊啊啊！”

相当，深的地方侵入，推上墙的肉棒。怎样做才能感受到莫里亚蒂呢，福尔摩斯已经清楚了。因为好几次都连结着身体。

「啊，啊……嘿、嗯、啊……嗯”

使劲地擦内膜，刀尖挖深的地方。拉着腰，划着浅浅的地方，再向里突进的动作。

被摇晃，确实攻立naka觉得的地方的热块喘息的声音不断被发出。福尔摩斯一边听着尖锐的声音，一边无法停止腰部在肠内紧绷的动作。无数次的碰撞。

「呀，啊……啊，呃……啊，好黑，唔」

「恩。詹姆斯……”

将舌尖缠绕，吞噬泄漏的声音，品味。沉溺于快乐，贪婪着。

吐出欲望，躺在床单上的身体。把手指缠在疲惫的莫利亚蒂的头发上。

“你是第一次。虽然有特别的存在，但是嫉妒也好，想独占也好，只有你”

平静地一边看moriatty一边嘴的福尔摩斯视线向了其他的一方。微微发红的脸。

“初恋什么的，一点都不可爱，你这家伙”

嘴巴有点吃惊，咯噔，合上额头。

“永远和你在一起”

连接着。连接起来。即使被分离，无论多少次。

“我永远不会离开你”

福尔摩斯像发誓一样认真地告诉他，并亲吻了他。

“因为我永远会在你身边”


	10. 54.2 名为面具的隐身蓑衣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 事件簿来自伊贝的材料。  
由于面具关联搞了的东西。  
事实上，这个故事在SPACOMI第一天的会场里很渺小，一次在难以联系的环境中，数行都无法保存就消失了……(;´∀｀)

面具舞会。戴着面具，隐藏身份跳舞的人们。

响彻室内的音乐停止了，一个男人站在房间的墙边。一眼就明白是英国绅士的服装,不过，从面具深处能看见的蓝色的眼睛尖锐。好像想看清什么似的。

墙边。站在男人旁边的，面具人物。黑色背心配上紧身衣，纤细高挑的肉体突出的身姿。

“来干什么？”

穿着夹克的男人先在这里说的话。对站在旁边的年轻人冷淡地告诉。

“你搞错了什么呢。我不是你认识的人”

柔和的声色。面具覆盖着眼睛，嘴角却很松弛。读到这应该是在笑吧，突然又有一个人笑了。

「这样啊。那真是对不起。那么，我就这样吧」

不寻找身份。既然是这种场合，我就打算离开这里。抓住手臂，挽住的手。

“好不容易。能一起唱一首歌吗？”

面对他纤细的身材的邀请，她在面具下皱起了眉头。

“在这种场合，不应该邀请淑女吗？”

“啊，是啊。但是我，看起来是这样，穿着男装的”

对于这个问题，年轻人用稍高的声调回答。伪装成是真正的女性。

冷嘲热讽，男人笑了。拉住手臂，将邀请来的对手关在手腕中。

“那么，我来陪你吧。在这个大厅的角落」

对于接受邀请的回答，戴着面具的年轻人微笑了。

在众目睽睽之下，手牵手跳舞的样子很优雅。

转来转去轻快地刻下步子，跳完一曲后牵着的手就离开了。

“我没打算叫你”

“因为有你，所以我在也不奇怪？”

没有直接自报姓名。但是，正是因为对方把握了谁，才说出来的话。彼此的手伸开，摘下面具。

本来面目。亲眼目睹了认识的身姿，不知从哪里，互相亲嘴。只是触摸的短的接吻后被返回了的面具。

“那么，你会怎么做呢？”

对年轻人的发言，转过身去。脚朝着屋外。

“面具的你什么都做不了。还是说，只要你隐藏在假面具里，你和我就只是普通人”

年轻人刚要说“跟我来”，就扑哧一声笑了出来。

「啊。让我们再享受一下吧”

这个特异点无论在怎样的地方，想办法是主人的作用。

年轻人也跟在走出大厅的男人后面，走出了大厅。潜入建筑物内没有被使用的房间。

为了伪装身份，隐瞒真实身份而遮住眼睛的面具。虽然隐瞒了这些东西，但明白对方的事情却不会取下。

放置着不用的家具和行李，房间里满是灰尘。从窗户射进来的月光。

“你被我叫M，是吗？”

解开颈部的泰国的指尖。解开，靠近脸问的声音很低。

「啊。如果没有叫名会很困扰吧。没什么，自报家门的意思”

戴着面具的状态。伪装身份，站在这里。

“那么，我先说Elrock吧。”

因为对方提示了名字

“那我和你一起跳舞吧。”

艾尔洛克

呼唤对方的名字，在对方的背上转动手臂。把身体靠近，使之贴紧。

男人的背附在墙上，年轻人的手指脱去衣服。对露出的脖子，亲吻锁骨，触摸下半身。用熟练的手势打开前方，手指触摸下肢时身体颤抖。

“嗯……”

“既然这样，就试着可爱地鸣叫吧？”

手指触及雄性，缓慢地摩擦，使之举起。在年轻人的手中膨胀的欲望。

「恩、く……啊，对我来说，追求的是错误的，我是这样想的”

屏住呼吸，进行反驳。虽然假面具深处的眼睛盯着年轻人，但对方不会动摇。

“我也知道。你到底有多有魅力呢？”

虽说是假面具掩盖着，但还是知道的。我知道。只是假面具掩盖着，如果是本来不被宽恕的事，容易也做了。即使不遮住面具，也做着那样的事。

“……呵呵，啊，糟蹋了啊，你」

没有隐瞒身分的意思。我特意不把名字说出来。

年轻人突然笑了。从勃起的自己手指向后孔爬行。描着边缘，往里面塞。

“嗯！”

“啊，不知不觉，啊”

越是忘记隐藏，对这个环境越是兴奋。手指使之抽出，用力推腹部侧的一点。

“嘿！”

睁开的眼睛。紧紧地抱住的手充满力量。

“没有被淋湿的东西吗……”

像是故意听见似的，拔出手指，像是张开脚一样抬起一只脚，寄予自己的欲望。

“嗯……啊，你，只要拿出来不就好了吗？”

眯着眼睛，说得目瞪口呆。在一只脚支撑着体重的状况下，只能紧紧地抱住。

“是啊”

突然一笑，一下子把腰压住。如果在直肠内插入肉棒，从身高差自然成为脚尖，成为不稳定的姿势，更加深奥地接受他的雄性。

「好棒！」

从蓝色瞳孔中溢出的泪水沾湿了面具。

埋在深处，摇动腰部，挖掘深处的墙壁。将通往结肠的墙壁咯噔咯噔地突起。

「呜、唔、啊……啊，哎，哎，嗯……哎、哎呀」

不能说是习惯了的肉筒。随意地将媚肉中的热度勒紧。只是被擦，被挖，疼痛和快乐混杂了的冲击跑。

“……哇，出来！”

迫不及待的年轻人的声音。紧接着，感觉到腹部深处会吐出热液。

“啊啊啊啊！”

滴溜溜地向有气势地注入的液体漏出甲高的声音。从吐出枯萎了的间隙向内腿传下去的白浊。

「哈，啊……啊、好吧……”

情不自禁，用亲吻堵住呼吁了名字的男人的口，用手指碰了嘴唇。

“你和我是陌生人？”

他把脸埋在了年轻人的肩上。从青年人看来，耳朵变红了。

“还是摘掉面具呢？”

谁也不会进这个房间吧。谁也看不到，如果没有注意到，就没有必要伪造。

“……交给你了”

孤零零，回来了的小声。解开固定着男人面具的丝带，啪啦一下掉在地板上的面具。年轻人也摘下自己的面具，抬起头，与嘴唇接触。

“嗯……啊”

只是碰触的吻。但是，感觉到胎内残留的东西正在恢复体温，甜美的声音出来了。

松弛，腰摇晃内膜使之摩擦的运动，从moriati的口喘息声音上升。

「啊，啊……啊！”

“感觉不错，naka也解开了吗？詹姆斯”

被泪水沾湿的瞳孔和淫荡荡的表情。理性已经从他那里飞走了。

“啊……啊，再见」

虽然不安定的姿势没有改变，但是为了追求快乐而摇晃着腰。福尔摩斯为了回应淫靡的诱惑，开始用腰来回应。

“哇，啊……嘿、啊啊啊、放在那里、咯噔咯噔、吱吱」

一边进入视野，一边遵从性的快乐以甜的声音鸣叫的身姿，好多次贪婪着。

数時間後

据说有一个腿和腰都站不起来，脚像刚出生的小鹿一样颤抖的初老男人。


	11. 69：即使是命中註定的對手

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真名、劇透、捏造等。也有流血的表現。主人G、FuRi標記。  
1.5部新宿后的設定。也有进入第2部分后才能理解的段子。如果能不深思的话就太感谢了  
omega Beta
> 
> 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12488098  
R18  
2020年3月7日 00:56

卡地亞內。 這是指與身為主人的藤丸立香契約的從者們與主人、瑪修、工作人員們一起生活的故事。

特別點新宿之後,福爾摩斯在卡地亞安定下來。 幾天后,在新宿作為主謀而存在的莫里亞蒂與主人簽訂了契約,來到了卡地亞。

"(getsu~)! "

看到在管制室和達芬奇在一起的青年的身影,莫里亞蒂露出不快的表情。 而且,福爾摩斯突然開朗地笑了。

"很高興能再次見到你,教授。 "

"我不想見你。 "

一邊生氣一邊說,一邊追著前往管制室外面的莫里亞蒂,福爾摩斯抓住手臂,挽留了他。 把臉貼在脖子上。

"嘻! "

福爾摩斯聞著莫里亞蒂的味道。 對距離很近的臉發出悲鳴般的聲音,不知為何心臟卻在吵鬧中跳動。

"你散發出香味。 "

"啊,你身上有什麼加齡臭的味道啊? "

一步,逃跑保持距離,以呆然的臉提高聲音的莫里亞蒂。 福爾摩斯把手放在下巴上,做出思考的樣子。 莫里亞蒂趁機從房間裡出來了。

(那傢伙在想什麼...... )

沒有嫌惡,只是心跳得很快。 為什麼會這麼緊張呢? 無法理解的現狀。

進入事先聽過的自己的房間,坐在了床上。 請深呼吸讓自己冷靜下來。

"我討厭。 那傢伙什麼的"

啪嗒一聲,吃到嘴裏,躺在床單上。

管制室福爾摩斯在機器前一邊看數據一邊思考。

「呀,福爾摩斯。 教授的數據里有什麼? "

達芬奇從後面對他認真看著的樣子打招呼。

「不。 這個數據沒有欠缺的吧。 作為前提,我不是同性戀者。 只是被他製造出來的謎團所吸引,對於他自己應該沒有什麼特別的想法。 但是剛才他身上飄著甜甜的味道。 簡直就像女神從者使用的魅惑技能一樣被迷住了。 如果考慮到肉體是會動的,那就不是這一類了"

對打算解開新出現的謎的青年,啊,嘆氣。

"因為你是故事中描繪的人物。 就像現界時靈基發生了變化一樣,有其他只授予你們的因數也不奇怪"

去福爾摩斯旁邊,用鍵盤快速輸入並顯示在監視器上的是說明文。

"對了對了。 在立香生活的現代也有這樣的。 omega Beta這個創作上的設定。 你和他是宿敵。 也是命中註定的對手。 如果,你和他最合適的話,會被設定成那樣的話? "

笑嘻嘻的她。 福爾摩斯的臉因她所顯示的文面和表情而扭曲。

"原來如此。 是命中註定的對手嗎......"

我確實認同是那樣的,但是能不能馬上接受寫的內容是另一個問題。

omega Beta。 是狼群社會和人類的組合。

有人的男女性別和Alpha、Beta、omega三個等級。 一般被認為是普通人物的是Beta。 指擁有超凡魅力等處於優越條件化地位的人站在alpha的地位,被稱為最底層的omega的人與Alpha結合,生孩子的形式。

命運的一對,Alpha和omega互相呼喚。 被稱為"熱浪"的發情期到來,在此期間進行性交涉的話,必定會孕育孩子。 據說Alpha是在咀嚼omega的脖子後成立的,不會分手。

打一個哈欠為了消遣走出房間,走向書庫。

作為宿敵,對於可憎的存在所感受到的東西。 吵鬧的心臟跳動的意思。 想要調查東西的話,最好是資料很多的書庫。

進去一看,看到了抱著一本書的少女的身影。

"老闆"

"啊,達迪。 "

被呼喚著回頭看的少女。 既是主人,也是喚起莫里亞蒂的人物。 她手上拿著明快表情的書,畫了眉毛。

"我的女孩,那本書是......? "

"诶? "

被問到,瞪大眼睛。 啊哈哈,一邊笑著搪塞著,一邊遠離莫里亞蒂一步。

"立香君? "

"啊,那個,這個是那個...... 這是一部奇怪的戀愛小說......"

她似乎不太想被摸到,於是迅速縮短距離,搶走了對方手中的書。

"啊! "

在大聲說話的少女面前,啪嗒啪嗒地捲起。 大致理解了內容,啪的一聲合上了。

"我去借這個吧? "

"啊? 教授? "

單方面地說,快步離開書庫。 回到自己的房間,坐在床上,重新打開了書。

除了性別以外還有三個階級的世界。 即使是同性之間,如果是相當於上位的Alpha和相當於最後一名的omega的話,也會結婚。 確實和一般的戀愛小說不一樣。

"承認吧。 我和他是命運的對手。 但是"

不能像這個故事那樣結合在一起。 不要被吸引。 即使知道這個規則是自己和他制定的。

(討厭,那種傢伙...... )

儘管如此,我還是沒能停止讀這本書。

一口氣讀完,把書放在了床單上。 互相稱呼對方是命中註定的人,互相吸引。 然後,直到結合為止的話。

(恐怕,這個omega和alpha就是我和福爾摩斯。 )

因為寫的內容和狀況相似,所以得出了這樣的結論。 心臟變得異常吵鬧的理由也來自於此。

話雖如此,卻絲毫沒有像故事里那樣結合在一起的心情。 他是應該殺死的對手,是殺死自己的存在。

"太無聊了......"

靜靜地吐氣,拿著書走出了房間。 為了把書還給書庫。

莫里亞蒂還書,物色書籍,伸手去拿某個架子上的一本書。 我正要取那本書的時候。

"你也讀那個嗎? "

"木屐! "

反射性地縮了手。 發出明顯表示厭惡的聲音。 但是,對方並沒有特別在意,而是取了莫里亞蒂想要取的書。

"你不是討厭魔術之類的嗎? "

對那個提問一邊生氣,一邊把臉扭向一邊張開嘴。

"即使不喜歡。 但是,也有接觸到這些就明白的事情"

雖然少女的主人是一個不成熟的魔術師,但從者的系統等與魔術有著複雜的聯繫。 為了掌握掌握被稱為omega Beta的特殊設定的原因和解除方法,有必要了解魔術。

"對我來說是很有趣的變化。 這是反映了藤丸小姐的興趣和喜好的結果吧"

立刻把書遞給莫里亞蒂。 如果收到那本書,福爾摩斯就背向另一個架子邁步。

嘛,是這樣吧。 "

從她讀過那樣的書來看,也可以認為是受了她喜歡的書的內容的影響。 但是,被那個設定操縱真的是非常抱歉。

打開福爾摩斯交來的書。 啪嗒啪嗒地捲起來,流覽一下認為必要的專案後放回櫃子。 站在牆角,靠在牆上看了遠方。

(如果沒有解決方法的話,只能瞭解肉體了。 就算是命中註定的物件,也不可能和他結婚。 )

他和我是宿敵。 只是敵對關係。 和同樣是主人的少女交換契約,即使現在不能互相殺,也決定了要去的地方。

還有沒有其他關於omega Beta的書,為了尋找去了其他的架子。

莫里亞蒂意識到,正在調查的現狀。 離開書庫,剛出過道就嘴角上揚。 在自己和他的靈基上出現的異變。 解開那個謎也是為了消遣吧。

(你怎麼動? 好像我就是Alpha啊)

沿著通道前進,回到管制室。 工作人員在操作機器,但是達芬奇卻沒有出現。 在裡面的工作室吧。

"達芬奇"

敲工房的門,走進室內。 有調劑藥品的她。

"是什麼呢? 福爾摩斯我現在騰不開,你可以等一下嗎? "

將液體混合在試管中,用燃燒爐點火,短時間內高聲分離。 為了不妨礙看上去像在進行化學實驗的她,她不靠近而是站在牆邊。

"我有件事想拜託你。 我想讓教授給我開點藥"

達芬奇不停地調劑藥品,進行加工。 冷靜地回答。

"如果是在變成omega的莫里亞蒂發情期使用的抑製劑的話,是做不出來的。 本來就是從者這種特殊的肉體。 關於他和幻靈融合在一起。 好難啊"

"那麼,有沒有不懷孕的葯? "

"這樣的話,現在正在做。 根據女性的避孕藥進行改良,使他也適合。 因為和兩性有相似"

作為從者,不能和主人一起戰鬥是個問題。 莫里亞蒂自己也應該不期待那個。

"是嗎? "

不愧是天才,作為這個卡地亞的所長代理行動著。 那樣就好了,福爾摩斯走出了工作室。

以omega Beta為題材的書籍,大多都有年齡限制。 立香讀著那樣的東西這樣的現狀。 莫里亞蒂雖然認為書庫是面向成人的書籍,但為了不讓未成年的從者拿到手,設置了區劃,所以沒有問題吧。

(話雖如此,這也太厲害了...... )

發情期,被稱為熱能的時期在omega和Alpha中都有。 但是,每隔幾個月就會強烈出現,影響日常生活的是omega。

還沒有迎來發情期的莫里亞蒂,有著不知何時會到來的現狀。 總有一天會陷入各種各樣的書籍中描繪的狀態吧。

雖然作為魔術師還不成熟的少女,但作為拯救人理的最後的主人,是修正了特異點的人物。 主人和從者是相連的,至少受到了影響。 正因為如此,才會發生像現在這樣的靈基的異變吧。

咚咚的敲門聲。 自動門開了,探出了臉的是立香。

」達迪。 在達迪那裡? "

「啊。 是這個嗎? "

"對,就是那個。 "

拿著一本書給別人看的話,就會進入室內。 收到書後,她笑著說:"讀完後,我把它放回書庫里。 "她快步走出了房間。 目送著它,深深地嘆了一口氣。

(我竟然會那樣混亂...... )

不可能。 雖然腦子裡是否定的,但是這種時候到來的話,我想也許會變成這樣。 同時,如果那樣混亂的話,應該也不會留下理性。 有什麼在意的嗎?

是的,我剛這麼想。 肉體上的衝擊。 圍繞身體的熱度。

"啊,是......"

坐在床上的身體橫臥,壓住胸口。 身體熱。 肚子裡疼。 呼吸紊亂,視野扭曲。 因為眼淚溢出來了。

(在這樣的時機...... )

發情期的到來肉欲我拿不住那個。

取下腰帶,脫掉褲子和內衣,用手包住發熱勃起的自己,上下摩擦的話,就會被呼出的白濁液。 但是,肉體卻訴說著這樣做不夠。 想要娜娜。

(不知道、不知道...... )

只有知識。 但是,這個身體還不知道那種刺激,卻想要本能。 無法停止的狀態下,用濕了的手指在吐出的精液中描繪屁股的邊緣,如果填滿指尖的話,就能順利進入。

"啊,啊...... 啊"

熱內膜濕了,邀請到裡面去。 想要更多。

穿到手指夠得著的地方。 多次用手指將裡面攪拌,刺進去,但肉體不夠。

"怎麼,為什麼......"

發出淫穢的聲音為了追求快樂,肉體不斷暴走。

"這是omega的熱浪嗎? "

聽了那個聲音,臉朝那邊走去,看到了福爾摩斯的身影。

"夏天,洛克......"

如果說為什麼的話,就走近床,放上外套說很礙事。 上了床,雙腳張開,目光轉向莫里亞蒂的胯股之間。 萎靡的陰莖上滴著白色混合的液體。 濕了,張開嘴后孔。

「不,是。 只有你"

宿敵、厭惡的物件。 即使是命中註定的物件,他也說討厭被他抱著,瞪著他,但他卻突然笑了。

「啊。 我也不想和你結婚。 現在還沒有呢"

取下腰部的緊身衣,手上拿著小包。 打開后,把藥片含在嘴裏就粘在了莫里亞蒂身上。

"嗯,嗯...... 嗯"

割開嘴唇,進入口內的舌頭。 裹著藥片的唾液流到莫里亞蒂,咽下后,嘴唇離開了。

"啊啊啊! "

只有深深的吻讓人陶醉於甜蜜的快樂飛馳而過,還記得那絕頂。

在筋疲力盡地躺在床單上的莫里亞蒂面前,噗的一聲笑了起來。 這是我第一次看到他這樣的身影,我對他散發出來的引誘alpha的味道感到興奮。

"莫里亞蒂,是你所期望的。 "

莫里亞蒂曾自己玩弄過,將自己的慾望寄託在濕潤的花蕾上,一口氣讓她插入。

"啊啊啊啊啊! "

一下子刺進裡面的肉棒。 那種粗細和熱情,衝擊感讓人感受到了絕頂。 太強的快樂。 那是莫里亞蒂理性的最後。

"...... 噓! 啊,這個好......"

收縮,像是在強求般忙碌地蠢動的內膜。 在切口處感受到了下來的子宮口。 雖然經驗不多,但是要榨取的肉筒很合適。 可以說肉體很投緣。

(這就是omega的肉體...... )

好幾次把想要精液的深處推上去。 摩擦肉壁,刺入深處,刺入。 每次活塞的時候,從結合部發出濕的聲音。

"啊,啊...... 啊,呃,嗯...... 啊,啊"

一個接一個地漏出來的尖溜溜的聲音為了使結合加深而纏繞在福爾摩斯腰上的腳。 無意識搖動的腰。

"身為教授的你,竟然這麼亂啊。 "

淫蕩的腰部喘息聲尖銳,與平時的聲音不同。

紅著臉頰,流著淚和涎水,臉上黏糊糊地喘息,把想要的雌鴨子壓在一起,犯下了這樣的現狀。 那是誰都沒有的莫里亞蒂。

"啊,啊,去,去"

發出甜蜜的聲音,顫抖著身體。 福爾摩斯也告訴福爾摩斯,黃瓜和內膜收緊了雄,沒有射精,猛地刺進去,注入了自己的慾望。

"啊啊啊,我是美穗。 "

嘴裡說著淫蕩的話,像淫蕩的娼婦一樣歡笑著,莫里亞蒂。 理性,放棄自我的他,墮落為omega的性的身姿。

(不是。 這是我的———不是的)

咯吱咯吱,在內心深處感受到的東西。 一瞬間,過火的想法。 但是,在omega的發情期里,拋棄它們的慾望太強烈了。

"再加一點,好,來吧? 啊啊啊洛克"

在強壓著腰想要而動搖的莫里亞蒂面前,福爾摩斯的理性也破滅了。

他一直在肉慾中侵犯他的身體。 直到他放開意識為止。

"那麼,應該是把暖氣治好了。 "

達芬奇的工作室。 福爾摩斯正在説明她做的東西。

「啊。 這樣的話,三個月都不會發熱了吧? "

"那麼? 畢竟,這是以前沒有過的事情。 即使是我,也不知道"

"是嗎......"

一邊動手,一邊思考。 面對面無表情地繼續工作的福爾摩斯,達芬奇說"嗯"。

"但是,可以嗎? 我的想法是教授,每次發燒的時候都會吃避孕藥影響到行動吧。 不管是誰,都有肉體關係"

類似於試探福爾摩斯的說法。 福爾摩斯也認為她說得對。 雖然這麼說,但我沒想每次都和他有行為。

"沒關係。 那不是我的"

"是的。 "

福爾摩斯冷淡的回答,再也沒有提及過。

自己的房間退燒后一周。

(被福爾摩斯侵犯,發情期結束。 但是,這個又來了嗎...... )

我討厭被偵探擁抱。 如果知道是三個月後,就有對策。

"發情期本身一天就結束了,但下次也不一定是這樣嗎......"

正因為這次是和命中註定的人,最重要的存在福爾摩斯的性交涉,所以可以說短時間內就結束了。 既然不能製造抑制發情期的抑製劑,就只能通過做愛來發洩發情的肉體。

(嘛,好吧。 工作人員中應該也有渴望這樣做的人吧。 如果是在熱浪中失去自我的我,一定會......

沒問題吧。 應該希望被侵犯。

"我不依賴那傢伙。 "

強烈地,像是對自己說的那樣說了。

在第一次發情期結束后的三個月。 第二次的熱血襲擊了莫里亞蒂的肉體。 莫里亞蒂預想的日期和時間所引起的蘇里,在房間里的幾個男人被發情期的omega的費洛蒙所吸引,向莫里亞蒂進發。

管制室達芬奇和福爾摩斯所看到的監視器中,出現了亂交的場面。 福爾摩斯皺眉表示不愉快,但卻不肯行動。 只有天才和偵探兩個人在看這個影像。

"可以嗎? "

「啊。 這與我無關"

切換監視器的影像,對進入數據篡改工作的福爾摩斯深呼吸。

輪到命運了,對吧......"

互相躲避著對方不想接近的兩個人。

(前途一片黑暗呢)

身為主人的她以為不會放任這種狀態不管,卻在監視莫里亞蒂的情事。

"達芬奇"

方和監控。 工作人員和工作人員聽到的聲音。

"怎麼了? 立香醬"

為了慎重起見,關掉監視器上放映的影像,朝少女的面前走去。

"爸爸不在,你用Simulator嗎? "

"他正忙著呢。 周回的話可以用別的從者去"

用擔心的表情問她,回答的是一邊看顯示器一邊動手的福爾摩斯。 而且,達芬奇露出吃驚的表情,馬上對立香笑了起來。

"就是這麼回事。 "

立香開口說,莫非是。

莫里亞蒂,現在,熱血沸騰?

如果像確認一樣問對方,達芬奇不知道該怎麼回答的話,福爾摩斯就會離開座位,站在立香面前。

"如果是那樣的話,你打算怎麼辦呢? "

直盯著身為主人的少女問道。

"不能放任不管。 因為,就像我歪曲了兩個人的靈基一樣"

給予認真的眼神。 雖然只是主人和從者的關係,但是立香卻有著像自己一樣行動的時候。 即使是使魔,也作為一個人來對待。

"達芬奇,有一個想讓你嘗試一下的東西。 "

"藪に棒に什麼? "

離開對話流程的福爾摩斯的發言。 達芬奇不是什麼稀奇的事嗎,輕輕地流下。

"能不能以主人的血和我的血為基礎,製造出他的抑製劑? "

擁有令咒、契約物件注入魔力的血液,以及從同一作品中誕生的從者、被稱為命運之對方的Alpha的血。

"引起興奮的葯很容易,但是很難治好。 這是對本來就只有在創作物中才有的現象的處理。 我會試試看,但請不要期待"

這樣說著,她就去了工房。 兩個人也開始走向工作室。

服用事先得到的避孕藥,多次被男人侵犯,深深地注入精力。 很長一段時間,把身體交給了各種各樣的人。

(現在幾點了......? )

什麼時候放棄了意識? 一邊感受著青澀的味道和黏糊糊的味道,一邊看著掛在牆上的手錶。 迎來發情期的是午後。 現在的時間是日期變了的一段時間。

(還是,裡面很疼...... )

不夠。 想要。 肚子裡在嘀咕。 明明被擁抱了那麼多。

雖然不是怎麼也忍受不了的程度,但是隨著時間的流逝,又會變成強烈的熱度襲擊吧。 放在床邊的小瓶里的避孕藥也所剩無幾。

"我告訴你,但不能說這樣確實能防止。 無論多麼萬能的天才達芬奇,對於原本無法在現實中發生的現象也很難應對。 不反覆實驗的話。 所以,保持肉體關係要最低限度。 請避免一次大量服用"

有三個藥片。 即使沉迷於行為,也要三次。

"為什麼我會這樣......"

被自己的肉體折騰著。 無論是理性還是自我,都會無意識地崩潰。 在腦海中組裝的計劃也無法實行的程度上,沉溺於淫蕩的歡樂中,等到意識到的時候已經晚了。 只有時間過去了。 也許,已經不能吃藥了,正在注入精液。

懷孕的兩個字過了頭,胃液咳嗽不止。 無可吐

"最糟糕了。 "

一邊享受著被多個同性對象侵犯的快樂,一邊訴說著肉體有點欠缺。 恐怕和福爾摩斯的行為很好吧。 太投緣了。 因為命中註定的對手是最重要的對手嗎?

就這樣,如果只是在冒煙的話,也可以去執行任務吧。 雖然希望發情不會惡化,但意識卻沉到了睡眠中。

地下機庫站在集裝箱前面,打開設計圖。

(發燒一周了。 雖然好像還沒有完全治好,但是好像已經治好了不出現障礙的程度)

在管制室里看到作為主人的少女和莫里亞蒂,以及其他從者們一起去周遊之後,福爾摩斯來到了這裡。 如果再惡化的話,讓他喝抑製劑看看情況就好了吧。

一邊看圖紙,一邊在容器內部、什麼都沒有的空間中行使魔術,進行改造。 最終,這就是被稱為"影子邊界"的車輛。

(我為什麼覺得不對...... )

在發情期被性慾支配,自我和理性都放棄的他面前,感覺到了什麼不同。 但是,有什麼不同呢? 你以為不是自己的嗎? 我想不起來那個。

活動手,邊工作邊思考。 不是一個人的時候很難思考。

(詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂。 我的宿敵...... )

對福爾摩斯來說,他制定的許多基於周密計劃的事件也是一件快樂的事情。 越是覺得失去就越可惜。 正因為如此,我才想一起沉入瀑布的底部。 結果,那是不被饒恕的。

『福爾摩斯,現在馬上來』

福爾摩斯離開了格納庫,前往管制室。

模擬器中。 戰鬥中

打倒最後的牙密,鬆了一口氣。

"結束了呢。 要回去嗎? "

立香想著什麼事都沒有,素材回收結束了,於是告訴了帶她回到原來房間的從者們,莫里亞蒂像是要在立香面前保護她一樣站了起來。 它的下腹部是一個球體。 象樹上的果實一樣嗎?

"教授! "

「啊,我很好。 艾米亞君"

"前輩,沒有設定的假像......"

通過通信聽到了瑪修慌張的聲音。

站在兩個人面前的他拉著弓。 把遠距離的敵人打穿。

"爸爸,血......"

立香緊貼著臥病在床的莫里亞蒂。 小腹部染上紅色,滴到地面上。

最好早點回去。 "

"嗯,嗯。 "

殲滅敵人後,模擬器的動作停止。 回到空無一物的房間,進入房間的是達芬奇。

"小立香去了管制室。 因為瑪修很擔心,所以報告一下。 教授讓我去醫務室"

他背著莫里亞蒂的身體,下半身被血染,痛苦地皺起眉頭,呼吸急促無法動彈,快步走出了房間。

醫務室莫里亞蒂的身體躺在床上。 到了醫務室的時候他昏過去了。

"那麼,"

脫下莫里亞蒂的衣服。 上半身留下的淤血痕跡腹部也沒有傷。 出血的原因是臀部。 來自肛門。

"啊,是這樣啊......"

去藥品架前,取紗布和蒸餾水的瓶子。 備齊了針管、消毒液、乾淨的托盤等器具,放在他睡覺的床、床單上。 手上戴著手套,做好了開始處理的準備。

直腸內的清洗。 洗凈后,用紗布浸泡稀釋的消毒液,擦拭到達範圍內的內膜。

"......"

顫栗、跳躍的肢體。 即使沒有意識,也有感覺。

"是這種感覺嗎? "

徹底接近應急處理。 真正的治療近乎不可能。

"結束了嗎? "

"你幫個忙就好了。 "

"我沒有醫療知識。 "

"明明是華生醫生? "

站在背後的偵探雖然在房間里,但只是默默地看著達芬奇做的事。

拿著使用過的器具離開床。 朝著醫務室深處的洗面台走去。

她離開了,接近莫里亞蒂。 閉著的眼睛和散落在身體上的淤血痕跡。 薄肚兒

"達芬奇,教授懷孕了嗎? "

"應該這麼看。 否則,就不會出現大量出血"

一邊洗洗臉臺上用過的東西,一邊回答福爾摩斯的問題。

"真是的,因為和非特定多數人做愛。 "

不像教授。 如果是福爾摩斯熟知的莫里亞蒂的話,就不會這麼大意了。

(有了omega性的他,不是我認識的他。 明明應該是他...... )

作為同一個人,我在新宿那個特別點理解。 被召喚到現在的卡地亞的莫里亞蒂,應該是因為在新宿發生了事情,和她結下了緣分才被召喚出來的。

"嗯,啊......"

撲通一聲跳躍的身體。 張開的藍色眼睛。

"你注意到了嗎,教授? "

雖然他呼籲,但我注意到了他的異常。 福爾摩斯不會放過明顯的發情徵兆。 從外套下面拿出裝有液體的小瓶。 前幾天製作的抑製劑。

"不,是...... 已經,不,是......。 呼,把我綁起來。 拘束、監禁、給我! "

我討厭這樣。 這樣訴說。 在被發熱的身體、生殖本能吞噬之前。

"可以吧。 "

打開小瓶子的蓋子,拿到他的嘴邊。 如果用眼睛發出"喝吧"的指示,莫里亞蒂就坦率地喝下了液體。

"達芬奇,使用一間沒有使用過的房間。 不要讓任何人進去"

"啊? 等一下,福爾摩斯"

說著任性的話,抱起莫里亞蒂的身體,對走出房間的偵探,發出了盛大的歎息。

未使用的房間。 和主人和從者住在同一個房間。 鎖上鑰匙,打開簡單的結界,讓莫里亞蒂的身體躺在床上。

也許是讓他吃藥的反動吧,他沒有意識地用手銬把手腕束縛住,給腳戴上腳鐐,從那裡伸長的鎖鏈固定在床的腳上,使他無法從房間裡出來。 按照莫里亞蒂所說的監禁,拘束的希望。

離開床,把椅子放在牆角,坐下。 當他恢復意識的時候會弄清楚的吧。 請確認那個抑製劑是否有效。

只有時間在流逝。 莫里亞蒂有規律的鼾聲。

(雖然與非特定多數人涉及到行為上是好的,但你還是...... )

無法忍受吧。 如果不是那樣的話,應該不會說被束縛什麼的,束縛著監禁什麼的。

身體動不動的話,如果沒有人接觸的話,也不會主動邀請。 如果被監禁的話,誰也不會來房間。 為了度過發情期。

沒有醒來的跡象,就這樣過了一個小時。

( 是否傳回委託 )

福爾摩斯有應該在這張卡地亞做的事。 接受的委託必須處理。

正要走出房間的時候,聽到了刺蝟的鎖鏈的金屬聲音,停住了腳步。 朝著床的方向看,抬起頭的他進入了視線。

莫裡亞蒂

你聽了我的話嗎? "

"為了治療。 我沒有尊重你的意思"

遠遠地,看著前面的莫里亞蒂的聲音裡沒有感情。

"...... 抑製劑起作用了嗎? 現在還好,但我又被性欲所束縛。 如果被犯了也治不好的話,這樣比較好"

雖然沒有感情地說了,但他還是低著頭,用手銬不足以動的手抓住了毛毯。 顫抖的手

改變身體的方向,來到莫里亞蒂的身邊。 抓住下巴,朝這邊走。

"夏洛克"

柔弱的藍色眼睛。 似乎反映出了不安和恐怖。

"張開嘴"

按照對方說的那樣張開嘴和對方接吻。 舌頭滑入口腔內,攪拌唾液,讓其吞下。

"嗯,嗯...... 呼、呼、啊......"

看到喉嚨在動,解開纏繞著的舌尖,放開了手。 為什麼,莫里亞蒂的臉。

"魔力供給。 因為流產導致了大量出血"

我告訴他要回答他的問題,然後轉身離去。 就這樣,福爾摩斯什麼也沒說就離開了房間。

門關上了,鑰匙也自動關上。 莫里亞蒂也注意到了簡易的結界。

"為什麼......"

福爾摩斯的行動本來就不能理解,但是有點擔心。 不喜歡。

(從最初的熱浪以來,無論接近還是觸摸都沒有過。 事到如今還在意我...... )

現在的自己誤解了。 即使被葯壓抑著,在還沒有結束的發情期中。 通常,寫著一周左右就結束的書佔了大半。

(討厭,只能討厭。 只要他不在...... )

沒有達到那樣的結局。 也沒有沉到瀑布底。 憎恨,討厭,即使那樣也和自己擁有同等頭腦的對手。 不得不意識到。

"現在,如果被誰擁抱,熱浪就會結束......"

我討厭把身體交給別人。 明明肉體希望被貪婪侵犯。 感覺自己不是自己。

(我是詹姆斯.莫里亞蒂。 他只是作為一個數學教授,被叫到這裡來的。 為了主人...... )

戒兩手腕的手銬。 在腳踝上的枷鎖和鎖鏈上感到安心的同時,他躺在了床單上。

達芬奇工房。

"果然應該認為沒有效果啊......"

這個萬能天才達芬奇也有不會做的東西。

在直言不諱的女性面前,福爾摩斯並沒有特別改變表情。

"莫里亞蒂親自為自己墮胎而準備了敵人。 沒有我的孩子的話,和他人的交往中再次孕育,孕育而結束。 我這樣判斷了"

一下子被工作臺下握住的拳頭。 為了工作而坐著,手卻不動。

"但是,教授說不喜歡。 "

「啊。 他隨意安排別人,在周密的計劃上實行,連計劃也不能令人滿意地實行。 那已經不是站在邪惡頂點的人物了"

發情期被發出的費洛蒙和強烈的慾望。 連保持理性和自我都很難。 在某種程度上,被侵犯,被注入,就會變成輕度的東西,理性和自我都保持著。

(那個抑製劑也不知道有多大效果。 效果完的時候,他...... )

會變成什麼樣呢? 另外,會陷入不管是誰都想要的狀態嗎?

雖然表情上沒有表現出來,但是握緊的拳頭在顫抖。 如果沒有被手套包住的話,可能會因為指甲而導致皮膚斷裂。

"那麼,你怎麼做教授呢? "是命中註定的對手吧? "

對不打算推進工作的對方,毫不留情地逼近。 請回收福爾摩斯面前的道具。

"...... 是嗎,那時候你以為我不是命中註定的嗎? "

這是第一次抱他的時候的事。 雖然不知道感覺不對的是什麼,但終於想起來了。

福爾摩斯一個人接受了,陷入了沉思。 達芬奇一邊看那個,一邊嘆氣說今天的工作好像沒有進展。

如果不工作的話就出去吧,被工房的主人趕了出去,福爾摩斯走在路上。 雖然沒有目的地,但也沒有去書庫的心情。 那樣的話,目的地只有一個。

站在門前,打開鑰匙自動門就會打開。 穿過結界,進入室內。 金屬轟隆作響。

(甜甜的,有味道...... )

房間里充滿了omega的費洛蒙。

站在床旁邊。 為了治癒自己受傷的身體而入睡的莫里亞蒂的身影。 看到他裹在毛毯裡呼呼大睡的時候,心撲通一聲跳了起來。

"哈哈"

(發情期不僅僅是omega。 在Alpha中,雖然沒有omega那麼熱)

我沒想到那個會在這個時候來。

眼前有一隻睡得毫無防備的雌性。 我不想那樣看他。

輕輕地,伸手摸被垂下的頭髮。 鬆散的細發

"嗯......"

慢慢睜開的眼睛。 蒼色向著福爾摩斯。

"夏洛克,你......"

醒來的莫里亞蒂一瞬間注意到了福爾摩斯的異變。

「啊。 馬上就出去。 和你不同,我不是無法忍受的一類人"

放開梳著頭髮的手,背向出去。 即使邁出一步,也能抓住大衣的手。

「等等,福爾摩斯」

"你已經不想和任何人做愛了吧? "

挽留莫里亞蒂。 福爾摩斯的指摘是正確的。

"是啊。 但是,你是不同的"

如果朝向清楚地說的莫里亞蒂,紅的臉。

"雖然只是不放手自己的程度,但發情期還沒有結束。 如果你也是那樣的話,我就方便了。 因為可以相互發洩"

福爾摩斯給了他一個口角。

"不管怎麼樣我都不知道。 你確實孕育著我"

"這點我也理解。 "

我上了床,一直看著他挑逗的說。 互相盯著眼睛,嘴唇像被吸引一樣重疊。 不僅僅是觸摸,還變成了用舌頭纏繞著的深深的吻。

"嗯...... 嗯,呼,啊......"

混雜的唾液品嘗不知道是哪一種的唾液,感受對方的體溫,貪吃。 融化的是理性。

"哈,啊...... 嗯,夏天,洛克"

舌尖離開,眼睛向上若隱若現。 雖然被手銬拘束,但靈巧地將手臂旋轉到福爾摩斯的背上。

"你還有意識嗎? "

逐漸淡薄的發情期和抑製劑的效果。

撫摸莫里亞蒂的肌膚。 避開毛毯,撫摸胸板的話就會仰過來的臉。

"...... 啊,這樣啊"

被指出感到害羞,像是自己邀請一樣張開腿。

"快點,快點! "

"不,不會像剛開始的時候那樣。 "

暴露在空氣中,嘴裏含著尖尖的乳頭。 用舌頭舔著滾動,輕輕地咬著,吸了一口。

"呼,嗯...... 嗯,啊"

被玩弄一邊小小的突起,甜美的麻木圍繞著肉體。 無法停止發出的聲音,只是不耐煩地搖頭。

玩弄有芯的乳頭,手向下滑動。 撫摸下腹部的薄茂盛,觸碰到了勃起的陰莖。

"喵! "

戴著皮手套的手的觸感提高了聲音,媽媽更加紅了臉。

"啊......"

被發現沒摘手套,趕緊摘下來放。 順便把莫里亞蒂的手銬也取下來,讓手自由的話就把腳張開,把身體放在中間。 使勁地讓膝蓋站起來,壓住腳,把臉貼到了股間。

"不,是...... 看,啊......"

肉體追求著強烈的快樂。 但是,這大概是因為他們沒有放棄理性的緣故吧。 我說不出要求他說的話。

莫裡亞蒂

溫柔地呼喚名字,用手指描繪出后孔的邊緣。 手指被已經濕了,準備好接受的索子埋了。

"啊,啊...... 啊,真是的"

手指進入泥濘的內部的感覺。 那足以粉碎莫里亞蒂的理性了。

"又不是我......"

"你是你。 是輪到我的對手吧? 詹姆斯"

用手指一擦內膜,馬上就拔掉。 福爾摩斯也保持理性接近極限。

看著喚來名字的福爾摩斯瞪大了眼睛,表情突然放鬆了。

"夏洛克,給我你"

"啊,我也要拿你。 "

想要的、被磨著的花蕾壓上的是福爾摩斯的肉塊。 崇高的慾望呼出一口氣,像把狹窄的內膜推開一樣插入。

"啊,啊,啊,啊"

慢慢地使之擦裡面,向裡頭侵入的熱。 刀尖碰到裡面的牆壁,停下來。 吃肉棒的媚肉蠢蠢欲動,給福爾摩斯帶來快樂。

"...... 啊,一想到已經習慣了被擁抱,就覺得很難受呢"

告訴別人后,才發現嫉妒把身體交給別人。 深埋著,用龜頭挖出裡面。

"啊,啊,怎麼了......"

不太激烈。 不太強烈的快感。 責備的口氣現在,即使對自己所處的狀態產生疑問,也不能說出口。

"像以前一樣沉溺於快樂就好。 你所尋求的答案,稍後會告訴你的"

把腰壓住,腰拉到拔不下來的地方,一直堅持到深處。 如果在裡面的牆壁上推了好幾次的話,就會稍微撬開。

"啊,啊...... 嗯,嗯...... 啊,啊啊啊"

纏繞在福爾摩斯腰上的腳。 如果不解開象壓進去一樣的腳,用刀尖咯噔咯噔敲,龜頭進入了開始打開的口的深處。

"—————! "

莫里亞蒂睜開眼,轉過身子,發出無法發出聲音的聲音,讓身體痙攣。

"因為硬讓孩子流......"

雖然可以簡單的處理,但是真正的治療達芬奇卻做不到。 在二次創作中使用的設定、在兩性具有這一現實中不出現的特殊肉體上能做的事情等都是有限的。

把臉貼在莫里亞蒂的耳朵上,張開嘴。

"請再生我的孩子吧。 "

"啊......"

低沉的聲音甚至能感受到搖動鼓膜的聲音,吐露出歎息。 濕潤的藍色眼睛。

龜頭通過褶皺隔開的內部。 纏繞在竹竿上,對於緊閉的直腸內,有一種濕漉漉的感覺。 深深地連在一起,享受著觸覺。

"呃,啊,啊...... 啊,對了"

從結合部發出的濕音。 從腳踝的枷鎖上伸長的鎖鏈發出了聲音,但是兩人的耳朵沒有收到。

鑽探般的刀尖在太深的地方被反覆攪拌了好幾次,喘息的聲音停不下來。 從萎靡的生殖器中,混入白色的液體將下腹部弄濕。 福爾摩斯判斷,忙碌而收縮的肉筒是不會達到頂峰的。

"呼,啊...... 啊,嗯,啊...... 嗯,嗯"

不斷發出喘息聲。 流著淚從嘴裏流出來的口水,黏糊糊的臉。 白色的皮膚染上了淡紅色。

"夏洛...... 克、嗯...... 嗯,啊...... 啊,對我來說,早,晚......"

"...... 啊,啊。 馬上給你"

即使沒有理性,也有自我嗎? 難道你想從這看不到終點的絕頂中解放出來嗎?

(無論怎麼說,我也是極限。 )

使勁地增加激烈度,打上去。 將身體委身於緊繃著的內膜,注入了深處。

"...... 嗯,啊"

"啊啊啊啊啊! 哈哈...... 嗯,嗯......"

直接注入的熱液體迎來了強烈的絕頂,瑟瑟發抖。 浸入胎盤內的感覺非常真實,像是把對方的身體拉到自己的背上一樣將手臂旋轉。

好厲害,好厲害......"

神魂顛倒的表情對著緊緊抱住的他,噗哧一笑。

"再也不能讓其他人碰你的身體了。 你就輪到我了"

清楚地說了出來,咬了他的脖子。

達芬奇工房。

"這樣,立香就滿足了嗎? "

"诶! "

剛一被叫出來,就被問了一句,嚇得肩膀直哆嗦。

"這是你設計的,老闆。 如果不是能召喚的你,很難扭曲靈基。 關於福爾摩斯,因為他發生了變化,所以作為受影響,讓教授改變的是你。 正確地說,你和刑部公主嗎? "

"嗯......"

認真的表情,在聲音的指出上一步後退。 門碰到背上,失去了逃避的地方。

"把二次創作變成現實,怎麼樣? "

站在笑得莞爾的達芬奇面前,哈哈,立香苦笑著。

"嗯,非常開心。 "

我終於那樣說了。

莫里亞蒂的房間。

完全離開發情期的莫里亞蒂的脖子上還留有咬痕。

"然後呢? "

福爾摩斯坐在椅子上,面對坐在床上的莫里亞蒂。 彼此都有認真的表情。

"您真希望我把秘密告訴您啊,教授。 "

桌子上有兩人份的茶具。 把倒在杯子裡的紅茶送到嘴裏,喝了一口后又開口了。

"omega beta,你和我的靈基,肉體上發生的變化,有一點不同。 將命中註定的對手、最重要的人物相互吸引。 那是一樣的。 關於發情期也是這樣。 但是,你的發情期是特殊的。 只有得到我的體液才能止住"

"啊。 嘛,是小草......"

臉頰微微發紅,目光轉向別處。 即使是莫里亞蒂,也隱約察覺到了這一點。

"據說是事先安排好要結婚的。 在召喚你的時候,已經

"這麼說來,在來這裡之前,不,是主人召喚來的,在簽訂契約之前做了一個惡作劇嗎? "

"是的。 這是她和老闆開始的。 連我的靈基也發生了變化,是因為你的牽引吧」

啊,兩個人同時從嘴裏發出的歎息。

站起來,走到桌子前,拿著另一組茶杯和茶托,喝下裡面的東西,目光轉向坐著的福爾摩斯。

"那你打算怎麼辦呢? "

凝視翡翠之瞳的雙眸。 抬頭仰望藍色的眼睛,突然放鬆了嘴角。

"我嫉妒那些抱著你的人。 如果不讓我以外的人接觸的話,就輪到我了。 負責。 雖然無法想像你和家人什麼的"

對於福爾摩斯爽朗地笑著說,莫里亞蒂露出厭惡的表情說"哇",但無奈之下吐出了一口氣。

"如果沒有你,就不是我了。 在這個世界上短暫的時間里,我要做你的自己"

放在桌子上,抱住坐著的人。 靠近臉的話,就可以觸摸到嘴唇。

"注意不要被我殺了。 "

"如果能和你一起逝去的話,沒關係。 "

被充滿殺機的青色所接受的翡翠。 在近距離內互相告知后,莫里亞蒂離開了身體。

"下次就由我來放吧。 "

微微抬起嘴角,就這樣離開了房間。 在剩下的房間里,喝完紅茶就離開了座位。

"是的,應該是吧。 但是,我不會這樣放棄你好幾次的"

看不見前方。 在未來會變成什麼樣還沒有確定的現狀下,只是為了防備新的威脅。 而且,既然和魔術協會有關聯,從者們總有一天會......。

莫里亞蒂也理解那些吧。 如果不是那樣的話,就不會說那樣的話。

(即便如此,你和我的孩子還是想看看...... )

從者的肉體肯定也孕育了吧。

一邊想著這些,一邊拿著茶具從房間里走了出去。


	12. 22：察覺到戀愛的兩個人的話

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真名，劇透。暫且，新宿之後的設定。 2部開始前。視點到處都是  
收到的題目是“意識到戀愛的兩個人會怎麼行動呢”。  
只是，為什麼會這麼鬧彆扭呢…一邊這麼想著，一邊被故事束縛著的應該是教授吧。意外的是，想要深入確認的話會比較行動吧。  
就是這樣的感覺
> 
> 143

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9620100  
R18  
2018年5月17日 01:58

夏洛克·福爾摩斯和詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂是宿敵,落在雷漢巴赫瀑布上是很有名的事情。 之後,福爾摩斯確定生還。

那樣的二人和同樣的主人契約,作為從者顯現的事本人不可能知道。 在被稱為卡地亞的設施中,包含兩人在內的各種各樣的英靈們將一起生活,這是意料之外的事情。

書庫里有兩位作家從者。 食堂裡,和工作人員一起負責做飯的從者的身影。 到底有多少人在這張卡地亞,詳細情況不明,不過沒有靈體化地生活著的人不在少數。

(這應該是一個陰謀嗎...... )

沒什麼特別要做的,在設施內來回走動的莫里亞蒂這樣想著。

雖然是惡,但是在新宿的特別點的一件事,和幻靈融合的靈基有少許的善性。 如果是福爾摩斯的話,他一定會斷言,這是在原著中他所不能發生的變化。 得知夏洛克·福爾摩斯作品的瑪修大吃一驚。

書庫和倉庫,沒有使用的房間。 機庫中央管制室Simulator。 爐心

為了確認卡地亞內部的構造而往前走,但聽到的聲音卻停下了腳步。 遊戲室的一角。 偷看室內的莫里亞蒂看到了手持小提琴演奏的福爾摩斯。

在小時候的從者們面前演奏的不只是福爾摩斯。 彈奏鋼琴鍵盤,彈奏音樂的是天馬德斯。 從莫里亞蒂的角度來看,與其說是一起演奏,倒不如說是相互間隨意彈奏,不知為何卻互相咬合著。

如果沒有特別的興趣的話就不會聽聲音,再次邁開腳步。 漸漸遠去的美麗聲音。

(這麼說來,這是第一次。 聽你演奏的是...... )

經常聽華生說的音色。 我一邊覺得那也不是什麼壞事,一邊繼續散步。

只是一時的疏忽,只是轉換心情,福爾摩斯演奏著。 沒想到會聚集這麼多人,開一個小小的演奏會。

演奏到消氣為止,離開了遊戲室。 因為他明白,久留的話,會被達芬奇叫出來,也會被理所怒。

出了通道后,隱約感受到了魔力的殘渣。 那是指有人在那裡。 我很容易明白了那種感覺是誰的。

"是教授嗎......"

我想大概是為了把握這座建築物而來回走的地方有條路吧。 同時也能感受到他想要做什麼的可能性。

(解開你的謎題是件很開心的事...... )

如果能為我做點什麼的話就太好了。 達芬奇對篡改、隱匿、調查等工作感到厭倦。 我很無聊。 那讓我想起了他不在的日子。

在雷漢巴赫的決鬥。 經過歲月的流逝,他將莫里亞蒂組織的殘黨逼入逮捕,回到了貝克街的自己房間,但從那以後的日子似乎缺少了什麼。 可以說,失去了莫里亞蒂在幕後牽線的組織,從而解決了他們所引發的各種事件。

無論是作品中的福爾摩斯,還是作為從者的福爾摩斯,都只不過是解明者。 如果福爾摩斯有什麼要解釋的,福爾摩斯就會行動。

莫里亞蒂的行動。 很難想像作為壞人的他什麼都不做,反過來說,也有希望他為自己做些什麼的時候。

(教授。 你怎麼動...... )

說到底,制定計劃並付諸實施是他的職責。 實行的恐怕不是他,而是第三者吧。 如果和福爾摩斯有關係的話,他會拿出真本事。 而且,福爾摩斯也一樣。 拿出真格來,為了弄清楚而行動。

向管制室走去。 首先,判斷一下應該處理眼前的工作。 也許是因為找到了之後的樂趣,臉自然地鬆弛了。

結束了在名為散步的設施內的探險,去了自己的房間。 我在桌子上啟動了電腦。

福爾摩斯應該已經察覺到莫里亞蒂到底想做什麼了。

"因為不小心聽到了演奏......"

停留了。 僅僅這樣魔力的殘渣就殘留在那裡,如果是福爾摩斯的話很容易弄清楚是誰的東西吧。 就是那樣的傢伙。

(無論你注意到什麼,我都要超越它。 )

這樣組裝的話肯定會被拆解。 偵探是解開謎團的人。 善有惡報這就是這個世界的規則。

那樣理解而組裝的意思本來就沒有。 身為從者的現狀是沒有和福爾摩斯敵對的理由的。 只是討厭。 只有那個。

只是因為討厭這樣的感情而行動也很滑稽,莫里亞蒂停下了手。 特意知道會輸給他,制定計劃也太愚蠢了。 如果討厭的話,只要不想和他扯上關係就可以了。

離開電腦,躺在床上。 仰望天花板,靜靜地呼出呼吸。

(我為什麼如此在意福爾摩斯......? )

討厭是很清楚的,但是有自己能讀懂他在想什麼,怎麼行動。 對方也知道我們會採取措施。 這樣考慮的話,我們可以想像他是不是也很在意我們呢。

"不,沒有啊......"

那個因此很噁心。

為了向不同的方向工作,上體起來,從床上出來了。 想找有興趣的書,就去了書庫。

他斜眼看著在管制室和工房之間來來往往的達芬奇,在今天的工作結束後離開了座位。

"我這就回去。 "

"辛苦了。 有你在的話工作就會進展順利"

達芬奇抱著一捆檔,停下腳步說。 仔細看了看福爾摩斯的臉,"嗯"的一聲。

"你有什麼好事嗎? "

她似乎察覺到了什麼,向她指出的地方皺眉。 稍微思考了一下,發出了"不"的聲音。

"是的。 就好像在等著用自己喜歡的玩具玩一樣? "

我告訴你,對你來說很少見。 如果那樣說的話,我也能想到。 莫里亞蒂的存在。

"是啊,是啊。 我很期待"

如果坦率地承認了的話,達芬奇的表情就會做出吃驚的表情,明亮地笑了。

"說到偵探的樂趣,應該是教授吧。 嘛,請盡情享受吧"

一邊開心地笑著說,一邊向工房走去。 我沒有目送他的背影,離開了管制室。

(我的樂趣是教授...... )

我不能否定那個不一樣。 雖然他有想解開由細緻的計劃產生的謎題的樂趣,但並不是對他。 但是,對於不能馬上還嘴的自己感到困惑。

莫里亞蒂的存在。 即使我們不說全部,也能傳達。 本質相同,可能是因為擁有相同頭腦的存在吧,太過理解了。 去新宿rayshift的時候,好像馬上就感覺到他在。

(詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂...... )

我有對他執著的自覺。 但是,並不是討厭,也不是討厭。 要說哪一種的話,就像她說的那樣是"喜歡"吧。 至今為止,有沒有抱著這種特別感情的物件呢?

(如果這也是戀愛感情的一種的話......。 有趣)

不會變成自己所抱的形式,也不會得出明確的答案。 我覺得弄清楚那到底是什麼也不壞,首先決定了去看他的臉的目的地,然後去了那裡。

書庫取有關於魔術記載的書,坐在角落裡的椅子上,翻頁。 我只是讀了這本書,如果這本書能説明主人的話。

讀完一本書不到一個小時。 一合上書,就把那本書放回另一個書架。 突然拿起一本進入視野的書,回到剛才的座位上開始讀。

書的內容是有關聖杯戰爭的記錄。 其中也有描寫戀愛關係中存在的記述。 主人與從者的戀愛。 那是絕對無法實現的。

(嘛,喜歡上誰的理由什麼的...... )

莫里亞蒂自己並沒有喜歡過誰。 有信賴的部下。 把感情這一不確定因素都吸收進去,制定計劃並實施是事實。 想守護這樣的某個人,這種衝動的行動很容易預料到。 但是,莫里亞蒂知道這件事的是在新宿。 想要守護主人的行動很衝動。 那裡沒有計算。 沒有。

(我是壞人。 除了主人以外,其他人很容易被砍掉。 )

簽了合同的對方只有主人不能拋棄吧。

這樣想著,突然意識到了。 那個時候,他怎麼樣了?

啪的一聲把書合上。

正因為相同,所以容易編入計劃中。 正因為相同,計劃才會失敗。 只是立場不同,思考方式也很相似,在新宿和他一起度過後才發現。 如果沒有互相敵視的必要性的話,會變成這樣嗎?

(厭惡。 那和他確實抱有感情是同義的。 然後,如果負面情緒容易轉化為正感情,正負逆轉則很容易發生)

莫里亞蒂面向福爾摩斯的東西,未必是執著和厭惡,也有可能是好意。 也可以是一種戀愛感情。

摘下眼鏡,壓住頭。 這是不想到達的推論。

"我已經做過好幾次將自己納入計劃,但這並不是那麼簡單的事情......"

如果福爾摩斯得出了同樣的結論,他會首先尋求接觸。 該逃還是該怎麼辦? 在思考的時候感覺到了。 反射性地,蒼藍的蝴蝶飛舞了。

(還沒有決定是戀愛。 冷靜地、和平時一樣...... )

深呼吸一下。 重新戴上眼鏡,再次打開了書。

房間的深處。 從窗戶射進來的光。 蒼藍的蝴蝶輕輕地飛舞,消失了。

戴著眼鏡的初老男子莫里亞蒂蹺起腳坐在椅子上,打開了書。 在這個地方讀書的樣子。 受到光的銀絲頭髮閃耀。

淡藍色的眼睛注視著眼前站著的青年福爾摩斯。 溫和的表情

"哎呀,你有什麼事嗎? "

假裝鎮靜,詢問的聲音。 福爾摩斯沒有注意到莫里亞蒂的裝扮。 之所以看不見,是因為福爾摩斯也在對方面前內心動搖。 假裝鎮靜的福爾摩斯也一樣。

"不,沒什麼特別需要的。 我沒想到你在這麼深的地方努力讀書呢」

站在他坐著的旁邊,看正在讀的書。 莫里亞蒂讀的是關於聖杯戰爭的記述,福爾摩斯皺眉。

像是在看書一樣。 比起讀取內容,莫里亞蒂只是用眼睛追著,但確實感受到了福爾摩斯的視線。 雖然什麼都不說,但好像在探尋著什麼。

(到底在想什麼? 夏洛克·福爾摩斯)

(雖說年紀大了,但也可以說那只是刻有皺紋和鬍鬚的故事。 作為觀察物件,不會厭倦)

翻頁的聲音在安靜的空間裡迴響。 為了翻頁只卸下一隻手的手套。 指甲修長的指尖不疏忽觀察的翡翠的眼神。

"你那麼在意這本書嗎? "

"不用了。 我在想你為什麼讀那個"

我忍不住問他,但還是把目光投向了書。 福爾摩斯也把目光轉向了讀書的莫里亞蒂。 再次,是一個只有翻頁聲音的空間。

相互巡迴的思考他在這裡的情況。 瀰漫著奇妙的緊張感。

一張,一張。 卷紙的指尖。 我停下那隻手,仰望著站在旁邊的福爾摩斯。

"雖然會分散注意力。 "

"啊,不用在意我。 "

"那你能去什麼地方嗎? "

啪的一聲把書合上,呼出一口氣。 如果不離開這裡的話,莫里亞蒂自己也會動。 福爾摩斯像堵住去路一樣站在莫里亞蒂的面前。

"有一件事想嘗試一下。 "

在問什麼之前,莫里亞蒂臉頰上放著的手。 手掌碰到臉頰,撲哧一聲搖晃著肩膀。

"什麼,什麼......"

藏不住的動搖略尖的聲音

彎下身子,走近臉。 只是互相接觸的吻。 只是重疊了一下的吻,離開了臉,輕輕地微笑了。 進入固定的莫里亞蒂的視線,福爾摩斯的那種表情。

"嗯。 這種感覺還不錯。 可以再說一遍嗎? "

雖然被笑著說,但是對於固定的莫里亞蒂無法回答那個問題。 只是眨眼的藍色眼睛。 沒有回答是好事,嘴唇重疊。

"...... 嗯"

只有啄的吻。 微微透出的氣息

注意到這一點,媽媽的臉一下子紅了起來。

"呼,福爾摩斯! "

莫里亞蒂紅著臉大聲地叫著,福爾摩斯的臉頰也被染成了紅色。 不要隱藏紅色的臉,突然笑起來。

真是太好了。 沒想到能看到你那樣的反應"

想說什麼就說什麼,就好像保持距離一樣回到了莫里亞蒂的身邊。 靠在有窗戶的牆上。

深呼吸一下。 用手背擦嘴。

「你在開玩笑嗎? 興趣不好"

不看對方而置之不理。 那句話也是為了讓自己冷靜下來。

(為這樣的事一個一個地動搖,我該怎麼辦呢? 這樣的話,就等於承認自己對福爾摩斯懷有愛慕之情...... )

聽上去很冷淡,福爾摩斯臉上浮現出有些失望的表情。

"你是這麼想的嗎......"

嘟嘟囔囔地說,從牆壁上放開後背。 一邊思考,一邊朝書架的方向走去。

(試著吻了一下才明白,看到他不知道的臉會感到喜悅嗎? 還有...... )

把無關緊要的書拿到手上,啪嗒啪嗒地翻書頁。 看起來像是在選擇要讀的書,但卻沒有看到書的內容。

(只有我看到的滿足感。 我發現他有獨佔欲。 這也是從戀愛感情中派生出來的嗎? )

分析結束后,將書放回架子上,將身體轉向坐著的莫里亞蒂。 現出不滿的神色

"是什麼呢? "

一隻手拿著合著的書,戴著摘下的手套站起來,站在福爾摩斯的旁邊,把書放回架子上。 舉止要和平時一樣。

"莫里亞蒂,我吻了你才理解的,但我好像很喜歡你。 好像特別看待"

"哈......? "

福爾摩斯自己毫不隱瞞地說出了導出的一個推論。 雖然判斷是應該這樣做的,但是被說的莫里亞蒂瞪大了眼睛,音量控制的同時抱著肚子笑了。

「哈哈哈,你說你愛上我了? 這不是某個女性喜歡的作品嗎? "

說是別人的事,那是欺騙。 為了不讓對方注意到自己在欺騙別人。

(你說你喜歡我嗎? 不可能那樣。 無法有)

我不想認為偵探和壞人的關係會有那種感情侵入的間隙。 但是,如果是那樣的話,我也會這麼想。

莫里亞蒂。 靠近眉毛,抓住肩膀,拉攏。 露出焦躁的福爾摩斯的臉。

(你會這麼說吧。 但是,這確實是我擁有的感情)

我估計會一笑了之。

"閉嘴。 閉嘴,教授"

用自己的嘴堵住發出笑聲的嘴,讓舌頭扭曲。

"嗯"

侵入口腔內的福爾摩斯的舌尖。 他人的熱和體液。

(為了證明自己的推理,不擇手段的福爾摩斯...... )

這是一個吻了我很深的事實。 接觸粘膜,纏繞莫里亞蒂的舌頭。 即使不回應,貪得無厭的吻也會自然地使體溫上升。

"呼、嗚...... 嗯,啊......"

隱秘的聲音本以為會被抵抗,但福爾摩斯對老實地被吻著的莫里亞蒂很高興。 自覺到自己在口中隨意品嘗的行為中獲得了優越感。

(戀愛感情很麻煩。 觸碰、揭發、想要將一切都歸我所有)

福爾摩斯從來沒有抱有過這樣的感情。 至少,記憶里沒有。

"...... 哈哈"

解開纏繞著的舌頭,放開臉,眼鏡後面的眼睛稍微濕潤了。 莫里亞蒂的手緊緊地纏在背上。

"呼、開、吧......"

光是接吻就氣喘吁吁了,但還是瞪著對方。 熱了的臉表示皮膚變紅,也明白了眼淚浮在臉上。 這表示由於福爾摩斯的吻而產生了反應,但如果無法隱藏的話,就無法進行欺騙。

福爾摩斯一邊緊緊抱住對方,一邊無意識地對盯著他的人說:"你也有可愛的地方嗎? "

福爾摩斯,你終於瘋了嗎? "

不要錯過聽的機會,貼近眉毛,調整呼吸,注視對方。 簡直不敢相信。

"嗯? 我說了什麼? "

對於對方的提問,福爾摩斯歪著頭。 明白沒有注意到,從莫里亞蒂的口中發出的歎息。

"我也說過,我也有可愛的地方嗎? "

用自己的腳站穩。 接吻的餘韻似乎消失了,離開了福爾摩斯。

"是嗎......"

一邊對離開的身體感到戀戀不捨,一邊點頭。

"果然,我好像愛上你了。 "

說得清清楚楚。 認真地感受到了,正如推測的那樣。

在用語言來碰撞的對方面前改變身體的方向。 披風飄揚,一隻藍色的蝴蝶飛舞。 朝著窗戶打開嘴。

"什麼是名偵探。 連自己的感情都不能好好推論的話,不是偵探失格嗎? "

冷言冷語地放著,邁開了腳步。 離開福爾摩斯,在分開的區畫書架前停下腳步。 按住胸口,深呼吸。

"住手......"

小小的自言自語。 幾乎消失的聲音。

(善良的你說喜歡只有罪惡的我。 作為宿敵的你。 結什麼的,是不可以的。 )

有同樣的想法,擁有同等的頭腦。 可以說是照在鏡子里的存在。 正因為是沒有敵對必要的現狀,才有了這樣的感情,自覺的吧,本來就是應該爭的對手。 殺死對方,被殺的關係。

(希望不要說喜歡什麼的,戀愛什麼的。 我的這種感情,很容易就被拋棄了...... )

如果知道對方有好感的話,就會很期待。 總是想握住伸出的手。 因為有著同樣的感情,所以理所當然的行動。

總有一天,會到達萊漢巴赫。 這種心情應該捨棄。

堅強地告訴自己,開始走。 現在想離開福爾摩斯。 因為是坦率的好意。

"偵探失格了呢......"

對莫里亞蒂說的話皺眉。

從口中說出的話是真心話,也是真心話。 到那裡為止的過程已經走過了。 為了確認和他接觸,觀察,對話,接吻。

(你也以為和我有同樣的心情是錯覺嗎...... )

不抵抗深深的吻,緊緊抱住。 雖然莫里亞蒂沒有討厭福爾摩斯的證明,但還沒有確定是否懷有愛慕之情。

各種各樣的話語。 我不認為他會縝密地制定計劃,設下圈套,不假思索地說。 恐怕隱藏著什麼。 或者......。

(不,還不能斷定是錯覺。 欺騙他的是他。 )

壞的他不一定會老實說。 為了引出他的感情,我們也有必要採取手段。

一探書庫的動靜,雖然感覺不到莫里亞蒂的跡象,但還是抓住了放在架子上的藍色蝴蝶。 他的魔力產生的東西。

"像個偵探,去抓你吧。 呐,詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂"

把手從蝴蝶身上放開,融化在空氣中消失了。 不過是由魔力產生的東西。 不奇怪。

花言巧語地把犯人逼到絕境積累為此的證據吧。 要弄清楚的是,這個夏天洛克·福爾摩斯。

和主人有著異同,兩人沒有幾天見面。 莫里亞蒂也曾迴避過。

在管制室附近,在達芬奇的工作室工作的福爾摩斯心情非常糟糕。

"這樣可以嗎? "

提交的檔的捆。 粗暴地放著,快步走出房間的後背。

"就算和教授發生了什麼事,也不要拿我出氣啊~"

無視她明朗的聲音,福爾摩斯走上了通道。 確實如她所說。

(即使想得到線索,教授也會目眩。 )

沒有拒絕接吻。 像第一個少女一樣紅著臉,濕潤著眼睛看著福爾摩斯的表情。 這些都是莫里亞蒂不討厭福爾摩斯的證據,但作為喜歡福爾摩斯的證據很薄。 本人否定的話,也就到此為止了。

正因為如此,才要準備一些能擋住本人退路的東西。 這種想法和行動對他來說也是管用的吧。 不能和他接觸也可以說是證據。

焦躁越來越嚴重。 即使知道著急也不會有什麼改變,但還是抑制不住。 這也想歸咎於懷有的戀愛感情。

(...... 想見莫里亞蒂)

看不見臉。 看不到身影。 沒想到會被這樣的衝動所驅使。

莫里亞蒂的房間。 雖然被鎖上了,但是不管怎樣還是用投手打開進入房間。

"...... 教授"

我以為他不在的可能性很高,但是他躺在床上。 睡得毫無防備。

和老闆一起去任務是在一個小時前。 或許是因為戰鬥很激烈,監視的機器上顯示了靈基的消耗吧。 我想起達芬奇從工房慌慌張張出去了。 魔力的消耗。 雖然是自然經過時間恢復的東西,但為了防止消耗還是在睡覺吧。

靜靜地壓住了氣息,走近床,坐在了他旁邊。

(莫里亞蒂...... )

望著看上去很幼稚的睡臉。 只是這樣,我就感覺到自己的情緒慢慢平靜下來。 只是什麼也沒做,在睡著的他附近看著他。

從者不需要睡眠和吃飯等一般人需要的東西。 但是,和幻靈融合的靈基不能靈體化,為了抑制魔力的消耗,和人類一樣休息是最好的。

雖然沒有做夢,但是這個時候不一樣。

(夏洛克·福爾摩斯...... )

可恨的對象應該打倒的對手。

莫里亞蒂,我喜歡你

伸出手來,溫和地笑著。 我拿起了那隻手。

(在夢中...... )

對現實不能期望。 決定了總有一天會和生前一樣反覆進行。 因為我知道。

緊抱的胳膊被落下的吻。 手臂在背上轉動,臉上露出高興的笑容。

"能告訴我你喜歡我嗎? "

(啊。 即使喜歡。 夏洛克,我喜歡你)

坦率地承認,告訴他,如果閉上眼睛,就會被吻下去。

被要求,被要求,接受,接吻的舒適。

越是想呆在這個夢裡就好了,越是沉浸在對他的感情帶來的幸福感中。

"沒什麼......"

對他從睡夢中的口中發出的聲音提高眉毛。 不漏聽他叫了福爾摩斯的名字。

"你在做夢嗎......"

在他心中,自己的存在已經膨脹到如此地步了嗎?

在夢中看到的對像是令人高興的,但另一方面也有令人嫉妒的。

(要襲擊臥病嗎...... )

這樣的壞事在腦海中閃過,浮現出苦笑。 那麼,好像自己去討厭了。

"...... 夏洛克,我喜歡你"

夢話但是,清楚地聽到了。

雖然無法讀取他在做什麼樣的夢,但他確實喜歡夢中的福爾摩斯。 那可以說是無法抵賴的證據。

(不是錯覺。 你也喜歡我吧...... )

表情自然地鬆弛了。 我咬住了喜悅,吻上了睡著的他。 只是互相接觸一下就放開了嘴唇,眼睛就慢慢地睜開了。

意識浮現在眼前的是福爾摩斯的臉。 甚至讓人有種夢還在繼續的錯覺。

"福爾摩斯嗎? "

好像太亂來了。 等於沒有魔力"

用嚴厲的表情指出的福爾摩斯。 裝作沒聽夢話裡的發言。

抬起上體,靜靜地吐氣。 莫里亞蒂的臉上浮現的是苦笑。

"這只不過是我的判斷失誤。 我不記得讓你擔心"

從夢中醒來的喪失感。 只是以不推卸責任就必須保持距離的想法來回復發言。 也許是因為這個,我看不到福爾摩斯的臉。

莫里亞蒂低著頭。 撫摸著銀色的頭髮,躺在床上,跨過他的身體。 抓住下巴,吻了她面向福爾摩斯。 不僅僅是觸摸,還流入唾液的深吻。

"嗯,嗯......"

接觸粘膜的舌尖。 帶有魔力的體液。 而且,莫里亞蒂無法違抗。 肉體想要魔力。 而且,不能拒絕喜歡的人的吻。

纏繞著舌頭,蹂躪著口腔。 令人毛骨悚然的煽動肉體慾望的東西。

"...... 呼、啊...... 嗯"

混雜在一起,只能吞咽的唾液。 喝不完的液體會順著莫里亞蒂的下巴。 讓濕了的聲音站起來,貪婪的接吻。 抓住對方的肩膀。

"哈,啊......"

離開舌尖,視線相交。

"你需要魔力供給嗎? 我來做吧」

不過是藉口。 對於在這種場面下想要付諸行動的自己感到厭惡,就連福爾摩斯也沒有退讓。 因為在夢中看到了坦率的他。

取下脖子上的領帶的指尖。 睜大眼睛看打算脫衣服的福爾摩斯。

"討厭。 住手,福爾摩斯! "

挪開被子,露出皮膚的手。 雖然抓住了手臂,但是不能完全停止。

"你說你討厭我。 這隻是為了提供魔力而被強迫的。 你需要理由吧? "

(不能對我說喜歡,因為要貫徹拒絕。 )

雖然經過一段時間會恢復,但是得到體液魔力的人恢復之前的時間會縮短。 有效。 我判斷不僅僅是自己,他也需要那種場面話。

"...... 噓! "

咬緊嘴唇。 我衝動地咽下了剛要說的話,瞪著福爾摩斯。

"別開玩笑了。 我不需要那種東西。 放著不管。 快滾出去,福爾摩斯"

一下子靠近的身體。 像是要撞到他的肩膀一樣推,但對方卻不動。

(不行。 住手! 你和我不能成為那樣的關係)

也許是因為知道不能接受福爾摩斯,內心深處很痛。 臉頰上滴下了淚水。

從蒼藍的眼瞳中溢出的眼淚。 我會停下那個。 從衣服到他的臉。 用指尖拭去眼淚。

"這裡不是你和我廝殺的故事的世界。 只要是和同一個主人定下契約的從者,我和你就無法賭上生死的勝負。 儘管如此,你還是在偽裝自己嗎? "

軟弱的抵抗我注意到了要撞出去的手沒有用力。 福爾摩斯只能想到,頑固地拒絕的理由是必須解決的,因為有相互殺戮的未來。

搖頭,用手臂遮住臉。 我沒打算哭。

(也有。 但是,不僅如此)

"...... 你和我不一樣。 所謂只要有惡存在就會繼續存在的善良偵探的你。 我是為了殺你而存在的。 為了終結夏洛克·福爾摩斯"

是為了結束福爾摩斯的故事而製作的存在。 那件事很有名。 至少,就是這樣。

微微顫抖的莫里亞蒂的身體。 我抱住那個身體。 把臉貼在耳邊。

"是的。 你是為我準備的。 正因為如此,我和你不可能不被故事的結尾所吸引。 你不這麼認為嗎? 憎恨和愛只是一紙之隔"

(怎麼說呢,你會變得坦率嗎? 你能抵抗卻不做。 那就等於承認了我喜歡你一樣)

只是用柔和的語調告訴對方,肩膀就會動搖。 莫里亞蒂還隱藏著臉,但看不到反抗。

從者這個臨時的肉體。 有一位叫做藤丸立香的老闆存在。 無法拒絕福爾摩斯的聲音。 也不能肯定。 什麼也說不出來。

(我注意到了。 知道。 喜歡福爾摩斯。 正因為如此,一旦跨越了界限就無法再回來)

一旦接受就再也無法拒絕了。 我想要他。 那是不可以有的事。 應該避免槍口無法對準他的寶具。

像在夢中一樣沉溺在未知的幸福感中,不適合作為惡的自己。

莫里亞蒂什麼都不說。 不動。 也許是固執的想法吧,就好像要貫徹頑固的態度一樣,從福爾摩斯的口中漏出了咂嘴的聲音。

"教授,如果你討厭被我抱著的話,如果你承認你喜歡我的話,就不要說了。 不然的話就不甘休。 你需要魔力供給是事實啊」

臉靠近脖子,舔上去。 把臉貼在裸露的胸口上,舌頭爬在胸前的裝飾上。

"嗯,不,不要了。 "

舌頭粗糙的觸感挪開被子,下肢衣服也要脫下來的手。 雖然發出了抵抗的聲音,但是卻不能把對方撞到。 推肩的手不用力。

(不想說。 我不想放棄。 即使說了,福爾摩斯也不會停止)

魔力供給的場面。 莫里亞蒂也明白應該接受那個。 因此也會被擁抱。

用舌尖描繪在白色肌膚上淺色的乳輪,像是把頭伸出一樣,拿著芯,將尖尖的乳頭壓碎,然後滾落。 只是輕輕地吸了一下,抓住肩膀的手就充滿了力量。 緊緊抱住你。

"...... 嗯"

作為輕微的抵抗,莫里亞蒂咬著嘴唇。 壓低聲音。

在胸部,給予乳頭的刺激會使肉體發熱。 和女性不同的薄胸板。 我不知道所謂的感受。

(福爾摩斯在觸碰到我。 僅僅這樣,就有點奇怪了...... )

氣喘吁吁雖然盯著對方,但看不出是在瞪著對方吧。 因為感受到了。

雖然咬著嘴唇,但莫里亞蒂顯然得到了快樂。 也有不討厭這樣做的事。

(啊,是這種感覺啊。 接觸喜歡的人也可以)

既可愛又甜美。 被想要暴露無遺只屬於自己的慾望所驅使。

用手包住緩緩勃起的莫里亞蒂的性器。

"呃...... 嗯"

不情願地搖頭。 討厭這種抵抗力很弱。

"能讓我聽聽你的聲音嗎? 莫里亞蒂"

撫摸發熱的自己,左右張開腳。 我讓手指爬在那下面。 本來是用來排泄的地方。

福爾摩斯的手指觸碰到了連自己都摸不到的地方,睜開了眼睛。 張開咬著的嘴。

"放過我吧,我喜歡你。 因為我喜歡福爾摩斯"

莫里亞蒂也有使用SOCO達到性的知識。 比起這樣繼續下去,我提高了聲音。 自己吐出了承認對方喜歡的話。

終於聽到這句話,福爾摩斯高興地笑了起來。 輕輕地放開手指。 莫里亞蒂吐出了一口氣。

"嗯。 我也喜歡,莫里亞蒂"

往臉頰上一抿嘴。 福爾摩斯對能聽到目的語言表現出滿意的表情。

"這樣就可以了吧,快點離開吧。 "

緊緊地盯著,即使大聲喊叫也不會離開福爾摩斯。

(離開我。 快點...... )

不希望有關係。 不想越過那條線。 如果超過了的話,就不能殺他了。

福爾摩斯的表情變化,將莫里亞蒂的身體推倒。 戴上,撫摸下腹部的手。

"我改變主意了。 擁抱你。 也有魔力供給的必要性"

(被那麼討厭的話,我也會生氣。 我想把你變成我的東西。 )

為了不讓腳合上而將身體放進去,輕輕地接觸到勃起的自身下方的狹窄處。 臉靠近那裡,舔。

"呼! 不,是啊"

舌頭會發出濕漉漉的聲音來舔秘部。 想要往裡擠進去,用舌尖猛戳,撲通撲通撲通的東西跑了過去。

"為什麼,好好地去了......"啊,我說過喜歡你,但是......"

雖然知道有變成這樣的可能性,但是受到這樣的侮辱是預料之外的。 說謊和提高聲音。

(討厭。 討厭。 不想溺水。 不想知道)

「夏,洛克」

"餵,莫里亞蒂。 戀愛感情有時醜陋,支配行動。 其實你也想要我吧? 我和你都不知道的感覺。 一起跳下去就好了。 本來,我應該就那樣和你一起逝去的"

這是以這樣的意圖描繪出來的。 這是眾所周知的事。

訓誡的聲音抬起頭,捕捉對方哭泣的臉。 反覆粗暴呼吸的莫里亞蒂的表情讓人感到困惑。

(沉到瀑布底的只有我...... )

那種說法太卑鄙了。 罵起來容易,但由於來自福爾摩斯的愛撫,思考無法統一。

漂亮的瞳孔的顏色和應該被稱為帥哥的臉。 無法從目不轉睛注視著的視線中逃脫。 從看穿的翡翠的雙眸中。

"...... 夏洛克,和我一起落下吧」

在這泥濘的感情所帶來的醜陋世界里。

無數次重複著,在那瀑布的爭鬥。 雖然沒有辦法避開那個,但是兩個人能一起掉下去吧。 即使他還活著。

(墮落、墮落...... )

察覺到莫里亞蒂想要說的話的意圖,突然鬆了口氣。

「啊。 我帶你去吧。 詹姆斯"

返回答案,手指在濕潤后的孔里爬,一下子埋在裡面。 一口發出聲音,觸摸內膜。

"啊啊"

侵入手指的觸感。 一方面感受到壓迫感,另一方面又有什麼東西冒出來。 想要魔力的肉體為了容易接受而提高了靈敏度。

(明明說只是手指插進去了...... )

對於肉體的變化感到困惑的同時,手握著床單。

莫里亞蒂從口中發出的尖銳聲音讓福爾摩斯也感到毛骨悚然。 我對他有感情。 我明白是被煽動了。

"再讓我聽聽? "

像撒嬌一樣地強求,用手指探尋內膜。 讓他插隊,擦牆,尋找某個地方。

"不,是...... 啊,這樣的,聲音...... 嗯,啊,哈哈......"

身體對福爾摩斯甜美的聲音有隨意的反應。 感覺手指緊緊地系在一起,搖了搖頭。 老了自己的喘息聲等,不是好東西。

口、中。 發出粘糊糊的聲音,在直腸內來來往往的手指從一根增加到兩根,有時會按那個手指所在的地方。

"哇,啊,啊...... 哇,真癢"

奔跑的事物是未知的快感。 我想,正是因為沒有執著地攻打奏子,對方才會擔心莫里亞蒂。 但是,實際上不是。 想要讓對方記住這是她所感受到的地方。

"嗯。 如果能在前列腺上感覺到的話,就沒問題了"

也許是因為想要魔力的狀況吧,一邊觀察著反應過於敏感的莫里亞蒂的情況,一邊將增加的手指移動得七零八落。 娜卡擴展到了可以輕鬆插拔的程度。

短時間呼氣,無法關閉的嘴巴發出的聲音很甜。 與平時的聲音相差甚遠的聲音滿足了福爾摩斯心中的慾望。 感覺認識這樣的他的人只有自己。

"嗯,啊...... 嗯,啊...... 啊! "

用直接撫摸內臟的手指得到快樂的事實。 另外,未被接觸的生殖器完全勃起,使之溢出粘糊糊的透明液體。

「夏,洛克」

雖然知道有必要使身體適應、適應其中,但是接近絕頂的肉體只靠背後的刺激是不行的。 現在這樣的刺激。

被拔出的手指。 在蠢蠢欲動的花蕾上收到的是福爾摩斯的慾望。 高大的肉棒

"啊......"

一觸即發的熱情使聲音漏出來。 嘴,尖端打算侵入推開邊緣。

莫裡亞蒂

雖然叫到名字,用手指習慣了,但還是推開狹窄的內膜,讓其插入。

"啊,啊...... 啊,啊啊啊! "

一邊在大猩猩和內壁上摩擦,一邊被又粗又熱的塊貫穿。 當被人用刀尖挖到深處的瞬間,眼前一片空白。 迎來了頂峰,吐精了。

"哇"

只要將肉棒刺入深處就夠了。 將內部收縮、勒緊,屏住呼吸,忍耐。

"啊...... 哈...... 啊! "

吐氣后,意識漸漸轉向了腹中的熱度。 一瞬間,雖然不知道發生了什麼,但慢慢地明白了,臉一下子變得通紅。

(放在裡面,就行了嗎? 我...... )

明明是第一次。

「夏,洛克...... 我呢,那個......」

不能隱藏先一個人的衝動和內心對對方的慾望的動搖。 心慌

把手伸向無法言喻的莫里亞蒂,把貼在額頭上的頭髮剪了,笑了起來。

"冷靜下來的話,能和我交往嗎? "

(這個不好吃。 差點就出了...... )

在腸內膨脹的雄性。 莫里亞蒂不可能不明白想要傾訴慾望的生理慾望。 把真心話藏起來,告訴對方。

栗子莫里亞蒂點點頭。 在魔力供給的意義上,如果不注入其中就無法結束。

「給我動一下。 像你喜歡的那樣"

說出了要求的話。 那也是莫里亞蒂的真心話。

抓住腰,福爾摩斯的手。 按住,拉住腰,反覆推入深處的律動。 將淺淺處的疙瘩壓碎,挖出深處。 打過去。

"啊...... 啊、嗯、啊、啊...... 啊"

體積和熱量的楔子。 我抑制不住它的動作、摩擦、發出的聲音。 蜜蜂和火花在視線的一角散開。 被搖動,被貫穿,只是喘息。

乾燥的聲音和淫猥的水聲從結合部發出,粗暴的呼吸方式和嬌聲支配著室內。 除了喘息的聲音和叫對方的聲音以外,沒有人能從兩人的口中說出。 沉溺於行為的快樂,被推動,只是貪得無厭。

但是,那個不能持續很久。 因為沒有互相有肉體關係的對象,這樣的事情的經驗很淺。

"哇,啊,啊...... 啊啊! "

喘息從濕潤的眼睛到臉頰流下的生理眼淚。 顯出興奮,發紅的皮膚。 口水從口流到下巴。 沉溺在快感中的表情。 福爾摩斯一方面認為這很淫蕩,另一方面又覺得很可愛。

朦朧的視野在強烈的快感中隨波逐流的同時,隱約可見福爾摩斯的表情。 他是一個眉來眼去,白皙的皮膚被染成紅色,一邊發出微弱的聲音一邊搖晃著腰的青年。 迷得神魂顛倒的臉不知為什麼看起來很可愛。

"真是的,啊...... 啊! "

"莫里亞蒂......"嗯,啊,哈哈"

不從對方身上移開視線。 只有自己知道這樣的他。 看到這個樣子的,只有自己。 這種獨佔欲和優越感。 精神上滿足的感覺。

(掉下來,停不下來)

(逐漸下降。 但是,還不錯。 和你在一起。 )

追求同樣的快感,共同分享。 連接在一起,有一種融合在一起的錯覺。

然後肉體就往絕頂跑去了。

"啊啊啊,啊啊啊啊! "

"...... 嗯,嗯"

中外熱莫里亞蒂下腹散白。 注入體內的精液

即使吐出慾望也不離開身體,福爾摩斯緊緊抱住莫里亞蒂的身體。 吻在嘴唇上,近距離凝視著淡藍色的眼睛。

"詹姆斯,我再也不會放開你了。 "

類似誓言的話語。

"...... 啊,哈,真癢"

把胳膊扭在背上。 對於被說的話,想回話也太過強烈的快樂支配著的思考回路迎來了頂峰,但是還沒有恢復。 用擁抱代替言語,讓自己的嘴唇互相接觸。

莫里亞蒂的吻讓我目瞪口呆,但馬上微笑了。 因為我知道只有傳達給他的事情是確實的。

閉上的眼睛。 把身體委託給床單。 看到放棄意識的莫里亞蒂后,放開了身體。 擺脫萎靡不振的自己。

比訪問這個房間的時候臉色更好的皮膚。 通過體液得到了魔力,靈基的消耗得到了改善吧。 睡覺的表情也很平靜,福爾摩斯放鬆了臉。

"戀愛感情嗎......"

由此產生的各種各樣的感情。 衝動執著也包含在其中吧。 一邊感受著知道一個一個不知道的東西的快樂,一邊下了床。

代替倉庫使用的空房間。

桌子上放的電腦。 坐在那前面的一位男性。

停留在進入房間的男人手指上的藍蝴蝶。

"教授,你這次打算做什麼? "

雖然表情很險峻,但聲音聽起來像是在期待。

"我覺得把你和我不知道的事情一件一件地做下去比較好。 "

用鍵盤快速輸入,然後按回車鍵。

空間扭曲,向別的地方變化。 Simulator的啟動和操作好像是用電腦進行的。

「這樣啊。 那很有趣"

翩翩,從指尖飛過去的蝴蝶。 向站起來的他走去,拿起手。

"莫里亞蒂,如果能和你在一起的話應該會很有趣。 "

雖然是手拉手的形狀,但也沒有甩開那隻手,而是用一隻手敲打電腦鍵盤。 如果設定目的地和結束時間,桌子和電腦都會從這個空間消失。

「那又怎麼樣呢。 難道你不認為我要把你設為陷阱嗎? "

"如果是你的機關的話,只需解開就可以了。 "

某個城市的人山人海。 接近Simulator的幻覺。 雖然沒有人的身影,但是可以感受到在設施外面的感覺。

"那就和你約會吧。 "

"跟像我這樣的阿拉菲夫約會的,只有你了。 "

大概是為了讓Simulator啟動的時候連服裝都指定了吧,兩個人的樣子和平時戰鬥時的衣服不一樣。 接近粗糙的東西。 用沒有戴手套的徒手互相握著手,邁出了腳步。

總有一天會到達的最後時刻。

又像故事一樣,偵探能活下來嗎? 或者,兩個人都會死去嗎? 知道那個還只是很久之前的事。

莫里亞蒂,我喜歡你

"福爾摩斯,即使我喜歡你。 "

互相說出對對方的心意,交換了吻。


End file.
